A Fallen Blossom
by Daaviiee
Summary: When he came back, everything went wrong. That girl took everything from her. Resorting to fleeing, Sakura encounters them, broken. Can they fix her or leave her cracked?
1. Running Away

**A/N: yeah new story! I see a lot of stories about Sakura leaving the village and stuff and I was like "betray village or karin-bashing" everyday. so i've decide "betray village it is".**

**What is a true friend like? i don't think i have true friends. They are all two-faced.. I feel i need comfort now...**

A Fallen Blossom

Trees were all a blur and the wind lashed at her face. Her clothes was soaked with blood and she was running low with chakra. Fear took over her mind making her think "run...run..run..". Her pink hair had leaves and blood and her eyes were dull, tears falling.

Everything fell apart ever since_ she _came. Everyone turned their attention to _her_. Everyone insulted the cherry blossom, glare at her, saying that she was weak and wrong. _She _make lies and people would believe _her_. They betrayed Sakura Haruno.

Flashback...

_A fist had connected with her cheek and she staggered back from the force. Her hand had instinctively went to her cheek and green chakra healed it. She stared at the angry figure in astonishment and sorrow._

_"What was that for?" Sakura demanded._

_"You know what that was for! How could you say that to Karin? She is innocent and sweet. You're just jealous she's stronger than you and you are just weak," the blonde blue-eyed girl spat viciously._

_"W-What I never said such things!"_

_"Stop lying. Karin even told us and she was crying nonstop."_

_"Ino, why do you trust her? She's the one that's lying!"_

_Ino punched her in the gut painfully and she coughed up blood. "That's for being a bitch!" Ino walked away with her head high. Sakura straightened herself and walked to the training ground that Team 7 used. She saw the rest were there and when she made my presence known they stopped all the talking and glared. Karin was clinging to Sasuke's arm with posessiveness._

_"What are you doing here?" Naruto, her supposedly called brother, demanded with a killing aura. Sakura was actually stronger than the others. She had passed Tsunade in medical and strength._

_"I was thinking if you want to spar?" She innocently asked and then a glint in the eyes went unnoticed by Sakura._

_"Sure we will spar. We will see if you can take us all by yourself," Sasuke smirked and they walked to the field. Karin just watched the fight._

_"Go Sasuke-kun! Kick her ass!" Karin screamed with her high-pitched voice. Sakura held back as they came to her. She dodged agilely and swiftly, but one kick to the back sent her to the ground. She didn't have time to get up as a flurry of punches and kicks went. Each hit caused her to cough up blood. Sakura thought it would never end._

_Then one last kick, they walked away with smirks. When they were out of sight, she struggled to get up and started to run with the last of her chakra.  
_

Sakura then fell to the ground in a heap panting heavily. Her vision started to blur and she was losing conscious. The last thing she saw was a blonde that looked like Ino and a person with an orange swirly mask.

"Ooh Deidara-sempai can Tobi keep cherry blossom?"

"Shut up Tobi,un. Leader wants her,yeah".

"Can Tobi dress her as a princess?"

"Shut up,Tobi, yeah!"

"Please! Deid-" Whack,"Ow! Deidara-sempai!"

**Okay, there it goes. I was planning to make it longer, but I have a major headache. I'm having problems with people and school so it's not my fault if I don't update fast. Please review!**


	2. A new beginning

**A/N: Hey! Had problems with things at school, but I think I got a solution. My 'brother' is going to teach me piano which I would fail. So I will try to update as soon, but I'm trying to get my G.P.A to a 4.0 at least. So I've been studying hard. Here is the story!**

Emerald eyes peered through the pale eyelids. White ceilings met her gaze, but the bright light had blinded her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she abruptly sat up. She was in a room, but where?

'_Where am i?'_ She thought as she observed her surroundings. Sakura ran her hand through her tangled hair and sighed. Her chakra was still weak from the exhaustion of running from Konoha. Then the door of her room burst open and a masked man glomped her. Her body stiffened as the masked man-or man-child in this case- cuddled with her cheek.

"Finally Cherry-chan is awake! Tobi has been bored when Cherry-chan was sleeping!" Tobi yelled and hugged her tighter. Her mind was still processing what the heck is happening, but it ended up blank. Her face was looking at the masked man strangely.

"Tobi get off her, yeah!" Tobi was pulled off of Sakura and she relaxed, but stayed on alert. A blonde that looked like a replica of Ino, which had brought tears to her eyes, pulled Tobi back. Tobi was hit in the head by the blonde and he made best friends with the floor.

"Sorry Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled still on the ground. Sakura went on alert mode and went in a fighting stance. Deidara saw this and put his hands up in a 'we mean no harm' way.

"Woah, yeah. We're not going to hurt you. If it wasn't for us you would be still in the forest, un!" Deidara said. Sakura relaxed, but her eyes still were wary. She just sat down on the bed far away from them.

"Why am I here?" Sakura asked with a hoarse voice.

"Well, Leader-sama told us to retrieve you. We thought it would be more difficult, but you were already lacking in chakra so yeah, un," Deidara shrugged. She just nodded. "Come on, Leader-sama wants to see you, yeah!"

"Hn," Sakura got up and stretched. Tobi was still on the floor for some reason.

"Tobi, get up, yeah!" Deidara kicked Tobi, but he didn't move. Then a snore went throughout the room. Deidara's left eye twitched. "TOBI!"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi jumped up waving his arms frantically. Deidara hit him in the back of the head and took Sakura's hand, leading her to Leader-sama. They went through many hallways and turns until they stopped at a door. Deidara knocked on it and they both heard a faint 'come in'. He opened the door and silently went in after closing the door behind them.

"Leader-sama," Deidara bowed and Sakura bowed respectfully.

"Deidara, I see you brought her," Leader-sama nodded and studied Sakura. She also observed him too. He had piercings all over his face with messy orange hair. His body let out an aura screaming 'I am the leader. Show respect'. His eyes were ringed grey from the rinnegan.

"Yes Leader-sama, yeah," Deidara said.

"You can take your leave," Deidara bowed again and left.

"So, why do you want me?" Sakura already knew half of the question, but she had to ask.

"Your medical skills and strength has interested me. I see you haven't tried to escape and don't even think about escaping either," Leader-sama narrowed his eyes.

"Wasn't thinking about it," Sakura stated emotionessly.

"You will be a great assest to the Akatsuki. So, what is your answer? Join the Akatsuki or not?" Sakura thought his answer over.

_'It doesn't look like I have a choice whether or not to join. If i don't, I will be forced upon or killed. If i do join, I won't have to worry about Konoha and I can't start my life over.'_

"What will it be?" Leader-sama asked again. Sakura looked up confidently and nodded.

"I accept," Sakura said. He smirked and nodded.

"By the way my name is Pein. You can call me Pein-sama or Leader-sama. Konan will show you your room and give you your Akatsuki coat and ring," after he said that a blue-haired woman came in.

"Hi, I'm Konan. I'm so lucky to have finally have another girl in the Akatsuki!" Konan smiled. Sakura smiled back. Sakura bowed to Pein and she followed Konan to her room.

"My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you," Sakura shook hand with Konan and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too! It's so hard to live with a bunch of guys!" Konan sighed and Sakura giggled. "But now you're here! It's going to be so much easier living here," they stopped at a door and Konan opened the door letting her go in first. Sakura was stunned by the room.

It was not frilly pink with neon colors around. It had a red and black bed on one corner of the room with a little desk next to it. A door, that she presumed was the bathroom, was across the other side. And another door next to it led to a closet. Her walls were painted black with different color splatters on it. And on the ceiling was a chandelier.

"Wow," Sakura breathed out from the sight of her room. On her bed lay her Akatsuki cloak and ring. Her ring said "Fragile". _'What a coincidence?' _Sakura thought grimly.

"I'll leave you to get some rest. See you tomorrow!" Konan closed the door leaving her alone. Sakura went to her bathroom and took a warm, long shower. The water cascaded down her back as it relaxed all her tensed muscles. After awhile she got out and changed into a pair of sweats and a loose,but large T-shirt. She got into bed staring at the ceiling.

_'Guess this won't be so bad after all.'_ Then she fell asleep with a content expression on her face.

Meanwhile...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" the hokage yelled at Team 7 and Karin.

"She's nowhere to be found. She wasn't home and it looked like she hasn't been for awhile," Kakashi stated. Team 7 had just found out that Sakura had not reported to training this morning and they searched for her at her house, but she was not there.

"This can't be! She must be somewhere in the village!" Tsunade said exasperated.

"We checked everywhere and she wasn't anywhere, baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Who needs her! She just a whiny pink-haired weakling that can't defend for herself! Plus, look at all the trouble she has caused for us," Karin sneered.

"Dobe, she's right. Who needs her?" Sasuke said.

"Call in the other Konoha 12!" Tsunade demanded and the Team 7 nodded and went off. "SHIZUNE!"

"Yes, Milady?" Shizune burst through the doors panting. She had ran from the hospital all the way to the hokage tower. Ton Ton oinked from Shizune's arms.

"Get me some sake. NOW!" Tsunade bellowed and hit her desk causing some cracks to appear.

"Yes, Milady!" Shizune ran out while Ton Ton let out a long "Oink".

_'Where could you be Sakura?' _Tsunade thought solemnly as Shizune came back with sake. Konoha 12 came in through the door one by one. Shikamaru looked like he would pass out from being woken up around midnight.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Ino asked.

"It's Sakura. I think she left the village," Tsunade said. It was silent until there was a loud yell of "What!" came. Team 7 remained silent while the others yelled profanities.

"How can this be, Hokage-sama?" Ino yelled.

"I don't know, but I think she left because she is lost and confused," Tsunade said as the others quieted down.

"Like I said before who needs that bitch? She's useless and it would be better if Konoha would forget her!" Karin yelled.

"Karin is right! Who needs her?" Kiba yelled out while some nodded.

"S-She wont' h-hurt any o-of us any longer," Hinata said. Each one said something except Shikamaru who just stayed quiet. He knew everything about how Karin stole Sakura's life to Karin trying to get rid of Sakura. He knew Sakura was innocent.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled and slammed a fist upon her desk. It's a wonder how the desk is still surviving from the paperwork and the punches. "Sakura is still a Konoha konoichi and is a valuable ninja that we can not afford to lose! We are going to find her instantly no matter what! Now go I'll explain tomorrow!"

"Hai" chorused the others. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed.

_'Be safe, Sakura'._ Shikamaru thought before heading home.

**A/N: Okay here is the story! I want a lot of reviews so I can continue the story! Please review! Oh yeah check my profile for a poll plz!**


	3. The battle unfolds

**A/N: Well, I'm alive! -no comment- -_- seriously guys. I just suffered at school from mean comments and everything and this is how you greet me. Well, can't help it. So on with the story.**

Konoha were searching for the missing pinkette. Word had spread out to Suna, their alliance, and they also sent some teams to search for her. Weeks passed and still no trace. Suna called off the search and Gaara was agitated. The pink-head girl was like a sister to him.

Konoha were frustrated that they couldn't find their 'kunoichi'. The rookie didn't even want her back, except Shikamaru or course, and they would complain that finding her was a waste of time. Tsunade still wouldn't give up. Right now they were in Rain country.

"Seriously! It's just a waste of time searching for a piece of trash!" Karin yelled while flailing her arms for emphasis.

"Well, Tsunade doesn't want to give up. I agree with you Karin-chan!" Ino yelled and some of the others nodded. Shikamaru was getting ticked by the minute. "Right, Shika-kun?" Ino clung to his arm, but he shook her off aggressively. He glared while she faked a hurt expression.

"She was too weak to be a ninja. It was fate for us to be with Karin," Neji commented cooly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted while Karin squealed and clung to his arm. They approached a hotel and rent a few rooms.

"We will rest today. Tomorrow we will search for her, agreed?" Kakashi said without looking up from his book. A chorus of "hai"s were said and they went to thei designated rooms. Shikamaru walked quietly with Ino as she rambled on about girl stuff.

At Akatsuki Base(training grounds)...XD

While Konoha and Suna were searching for Sakura, Sakura had been training vigourously everyday. She still believed she was weak from the comments that she had received. Her clothes were a like a second layer from the sweat. Right now she was training with Itachi to gain stamina and speed.

A kick from behind that she blocked, but she couldn't block the punch that followed after. It her left side and she flew to a nearby tree. The tree shook from the collision and Sakura coughed up a bit of blood. She shakily stood up and wiped away the blood that dribbled down the corner of her mouth. She charged Itachi with speed that rivaled Lee's, but it was still not fast enough to Itachi's speed.

They were engaged in a hand-to-hand combat which both were evenly tied. An unknown sweep of the feet caused her to slip and fall. She was sprawled on the ground with a kunai against her throat with Itachi's body pinning her down. His cool breath fanned her face and heatness creeped upon her face. She stared at his sharingan eyes while her heart started beating eratically.

Itachi bent down to her ear, his breath fanning her ear. "_I win_" he whispered before returning upon his feet. Sakura shook out her daze and quickly stood. She tried to calm down to get rid of blush, but failed. "Come on," Itachi started walking off to the base. Sakura followed shortly after and she was in the living headquarters. Hidan and Kakuzu were aguing about who know's what while Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art. Tobi kept running, who was yelling "Tobi is a good boy!",from a furious Kisame trying to kill him with Samehada yelling,"Don't call me Sushi!". Yeah, it was nothing unusual about this sight.

Ever since Sakura came a few weeks ago, it changed herself. She was like part of the Akatsuki family. She became closer to the other members. Even though they would call her names, cough-Hidan&Kisame-cough, they all had a soft spot for the little kunoichi. Sakura felt like she was needed and loved.

"Hey, Pinky!" Kisame yelled while still chasing Tobi.

"Hey, Sushi!" Sakura smirked as Kisame blushed and turned red...err purple.

"Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me Pinky!"

"You got me there, Pinky," the others just snickered at his bad luck. Sakura walked to the refridgerator and peered into it. It was practically nothing in there. Itachi was just sitting at the kitchen counter eating some dango.

"Hn, no food," Itachi commented while eating the sweets.

"Is that the last food?" Sakura pointed and Itachi nodded while she sweatdropped. "At least tell me before hand so I could buy grocery!"

"Then go get ready. We will go into town later," Itachi said and Sakura went to her room. Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes seem to shine a bit more, her skin glowed, and her hair was shiny. She took off her clothes and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black biker shorts with a white skirt. She wore a red vest with her clan in the back. Her fingerless black gloves were pulled on and she wore her head protector as a headband.

She returned back to Itachi and saw that Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori were coming along. Itachi went along and ran off with chakra-enhanced speed. They were all having side conversations, but some were arguments. Tobi was singing the Barbie song and Deidara hit him over the head.

The town became visible and they slowed down to a halt. The guards saw them and bowed down fearfully. They just walked in and Sakura started getting the necessary things. She was deep in thought while humming along when she felt strong chakras nearby. Her eyes turned to slits as her lips were pressed tightly together.

"Sakura, you okay,un?" Deidara asked. The others were tensed as the chakras came closer. She didn't turn around when a few gasps were heard.

"Akatsuki," Naruto growled out. He had felt a familiar chakra around the market so he led the others to it, not expecting to encounter the Akatsuki. Sakura turned around remembering to void her face of any kind of emotion. Familiar faces were shown with confusion, hate, and betrayal.

"Uzumaki," Sakura stated unemotionally.

"What are you doing with the Akatsuki, Sakura? Come back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Itachi said while Sasuke glared at him. They poofed away from the town and were in a forest clearing. Sakura poofed her food to the base.

"Why is a weakling like you in Akatsuki?" Karin sneered. Sakura's eyes flashed a few different colors. The Akatsuki were confused. What's with Sakura's eyes?

"Information is classified," Sakura remarked. Karin just glared at her, but Sakura sent an intensifying glare that made Karin step back.

"Sakura Haruno, come with us to Konoha willingly or we will use force," Kakashi said with fierceness. Shikamaru was watching from afar. He didn't want to fight against his friend even is she is the enemy.

"I'll never go back to that pathetic excuse of a village!" Sakura snapped.

"Then we will use force," Sasuke smirked and the battle began.

**A/N:**

** Okay I hope this is long enough.. I think.. Well there is a poll on my profile don't forget it! Please review!**


	4. A secret kenkei genkai released

**A/N:**

**Hey I know this might be fast. But I got a little mad at my mom so I was just typing it up on my ipod. No, I just sent the note to my email and when I got home I just use this for my story. So remember to check the poll on my profile!**

**1.] Itachi : 6**

**2.] Sasori: 4**

**3.] Deidara : 2**

**4.] Hidan: 2**

**5.] random like Gaara or someone : 2**

Sasuke charged at Itachi,as was expected, and tried to land a punch. Itachi just grabbed his fist and threw him to a tree. Karin gasped and ran to Sasuke. In a flash, Itachi was in front of Karin and he punched her in the gut. Sasuke struggled to get up and he used the tree for help. His sharingan was blazing angrily and the tomoes were spinning uncontrollably. He unsheathed his kusangi and charged with a battle cry.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi smirked and moved to the side and flipped as the kusangi moved to the left. "You're still weak".

"Shut up," sasuke growled out once more.

"You'll never take the cherry blossom from us. She belongs in the akatsuki," itachi said.

"She belongs to Konoha!" Sasuke made a side kick,but it was blocked so he threw a punch. Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. He sent a kick and sasuke was sent flying.

Kisame was fighting against Guy, Kurenai, and Kakashi. They were very careful to stay away from Samehada which was difficult since it was huge. Hidan was fighting against Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Hidan tried to sacrificed them to Jashin, but he stopped knowing Sakura would save them for later. Kakuzu was fighting neji, ten ten, and lee. His strings were impossible to escape from. The rest of team 7 and team asuma were fighting the rest of the Akatsuki.

Sakura watched as the battle unfolded. The clearing was destroyed from the fighting and jutsus that were casted. A flare of chakra in a nearby chakra caught her attention. She disappeared and reappeared in a tree. Shikamaru was there and smiling at her. Sakura smiled a real smile and hugged her friend.

"Why aren't you fighting with the others?" Sakura asked as she broke the hug.

"It's too troublesome," shikamaru sighed and Sakura sweatdropped shook her head."Do you know the pain I went through just to hear that you left?"

"It wasn't a choice. The others broke me when she came," Sakura frowned.

"I knew you were innocent Sakura," Shikamaru sighed,"I tried to convinced them, but they wouldn't listen".

"It's ok. Do you remember that communication jutsu you taught me? Use that to contact me. I have to go in the fight now. Bye!" Sakura gave a peck on the cheek and hugged her friend one last time. Shikamaru nodded and she went off. As soon she came back to the clearing Team 7, plus Karin, attacked her.

"Come back to Konoha, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"What no -chan? Pity I was thinking about going back, but I changed my mind," Sakura smirked while pulling her gloves on tighter.

"Shut up you bitch! I'm sick of Tsunade sending us to retrieve a weakling like you! Just come back or else!" Karin yelled with anger. Sakura just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on,Ugly. Konoha needs you back," Sai said with a fake smile.

"Why would I ever come back. You guys treated me like trash. I don't deserve to be in a weak village!" Sakura growled and her eyes flashed a dark red in warning.

"Force it is," Naruto growled and he charged with a kunai. Sakura just watched with narrowed eyes as he came closer. When he was close enough she moved to the side and kicked him in the gut. He flew back and Sai and Karin caught him. Karin narrowed her eyes and charged with chakra-infused fists.

Sakura felt pain in her heart from the thought of Tsunade taking Karin as an apprentice.

Flashback...

_A knock on a door signaled Tsunade that Sakura was here. "Come in," Tsunade said and Sakura quietly came in without a sound._

_"You needed me, Shishou?" Sakura asked with her melodic voice. She had grown stronger over the years and rumors were heard that she was soon to surpass her teacher._

_"Sakura, I think you need to sit down to hear what I will tell you," Tsunade said with clasped hands and elbows on her desk. _

_"I'm fine, Shishou," Sakura nodded with a serious look._

_"Sakura, I'm taking a new student. She has even more potential than you. I think-no I know she will surpass me. She has quickly learned my techniques," Tsunade said as she watched for any reaction of Sakura's. Sakura's face knew it would happen sooner or later, but she was still caught off guard. Anger, betrayal, and hurt flashed through her eyes._

_"I don't understand. I'm not even done with my training," Sakura whispered._

_"Well, you better believe it because I'm taking your spot now. Everyone was right. You are weak," a voice said behind her. Sakura turned to see Karin with a smug look on her face. Sakura narrowed her eyes and her fists tightened._

_"You! You always take everything from me. You took everyone from me and turn their backs on me!" Sakura charged with a fist up. Karin just stayed calm, but fear was still in her eyes. A poof went and ANBU were restraining her._

_"You are forbidden to come here only when you are requested. You will stay away from me and my apprentice when training, agreed?" Tsunade commanded with anger evident in her tone. Sakura nodded as the ANBU disappeared. She put on a blank expression and she walked out as Karin sent a victory look._

Sakura was distracted from the flashback that she didn't have time to block the punch. The punch sent her 20 feet away and she hit a shard of rock. She was hunched over and her bangs covered her face.

"Awww, is the little baby gonna cry?" Karin mocked and barked in laughter. Sakura's form was shaking and then she couldn't control it anymore. A burst of powerful chakra, stronger than the Kyuubi's chakra, was sent through the forest. The others had to cover their face and hold on to the ground when the trees were uprooted from the force.

The fighting was paused from the chakra and everyone watched in shock from the amount of chakra that was coming from Sakura. Pink, blue, and other color chakra was swirling around her. Slowly she stood up straight and the others gasped. Sakura's once green eyes were blizzard blue with a translucent color that was shaped like needles. They were glowing and spinning madly.

"W-What is that?" Kurenai asked with shock. The Sakura they had believed had low chakra levels. They couldn't believe that this was the same Sakura they had believed.

Flashback...

_After Sakura left the room, Tsunade ordered Karin to go home. Jiraiya entered the room with a blank expression. "What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a sigh._

_"Why did you abandon Sakura like that?" Jiraiya asked._

_"She was weak! Karin took less time to master some of the techniques I taught her," Tsunade said._

_"What about the training? The fighting skills?" Jiraiya said while walking to a chair._

_"She couldn't beat me! She wouldn't land a punch at me and she was dodging all the time," Tsunade ran a hand through her hair._

_"She would if she wasn't holding back"._

_"What?"_

_"I would observe her everytime you guys would train. I saw how she was hesitant of fighting you. She didn't want to hurt you"._

_"That's a lie. She was afraid to get hurt!"._

_"No, she was afraid you would get hurt."_

_"Impossible!"_

_"Do you even know what clan she is from? What about her full name?"_

_"The Haruno clan is a civilian family so they would be weak."_

_"True the Haruno clan is a civilian clan. Her full name is Sakura Haruno Senju," Jiraiya watched as Tsunade's face suddenly turned to shock. "Also, the Haruno was once a ninja clan. They have a kenkei genkai that is far more powerful than the Byakugan and Sharingan combined. It is call the ryakugan"._

_"I-It can't be true," Tsunade stuttered. _

_"Well, you just lost the only Haruno clan member since her family is killed," Jiraiya disappeared in a poof. Tsunade started thinking this over._

_"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune ran in the room in a few minutes panting._

_"Yes-pant- Milady?" Shizune asked out of breath._

_"Bring me some sake!" she yelled and Shizune ran out of the room to get sake._

_'What have I done?' Tsunade thought._

Sakura grinned madly with an evil dark aura. You could feel the blood lust that was coming from her. She disappeared, but appeared a second later behind Karin. She sent a kick to her face, which a loud crack was heard, and it sent her flying all the way to the other side of the clearing. It wasn't with chakra either. Sakura performed a series of handseals, not even the Sharingan can catch, and yelled," Summoning jutsu!". A second passed then a rumble cam from the forest. A large silver wolf with white chest.

The eyes were black with fire coming out. It was the 60 feet tall with a blazing tail swishing dangerously. Fangs were dangerously shining and it was growling at the others. The others backed away in fear except the Akatsuki. It bent down and Sakura pat the nose. It affectionately nudged her hand. Sakura grinned darkly and turned to the Konohaa ninjas.

"If you don't leave in the next minute, I will tell the wolf to attack you. It's your choice and time is running out," a husky, but feminine voice said. Sakura's voice was slightly dark as she glared at them. They gulped and they slowly back away. Hidan was grinning like a mad killer while Kisame just grinned like he was drunk. Deidara was yelling to Sasori," Now that is art!" Tobi was trying to hug the wolf and Itachi and Kakuzu was smirking.

"We will be back, Sakura. And next time we won't hesistate to bring you back to Konoha dead or alive," Sasuke yelled out.

"Says the person that still can't beat Itachi," Sakura remarked and Sasuke sent his infamous glare. They disappeared in a second. No trace of Shikamaru too. It was quiet and Sakura dispelled the jutsu. Then Deidara and Tobi glomped her.

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"Tobi is so happy for Blossom-chan!" Tobi was hit over the head by Deidara.

"Shut up, Tobi, un!" Kisame picked up Sakura and gave her a bear hug.

"Nice one pinky!" Sakura deactivated her bloodline and masked over 3/4 of her chakra. Sakura just grinned and looked over at Itachi. He was smirking, but in his eyes you could see pride. Sakura faintly blushed and looked away.

"Come on. Let's get back to Leader-sama. Plus, I bet he wants to know about you kenkei genkai too," Sasori said and they went off to the Akatsuki base.

**A/N: **

**Okay here it is. I think I'll post again tonight if I don't fall asleep again. -_- well remember to review and if you guys listen to Big Bang (a K-pop Band) they have a new song called Love Song. I love the song and the dance. I want to learn it!**


	5. Mission to Konoha

**A/N: **

**So soon huh? Well, today I got bored and shtuff. I know I added the h cuz I wanted to. Well here goes the story. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and alerted!**

Sakura and the Akatsuki arrived at the base and Sakura healed all their injuries and she still had enough chakra to walk. The Akatsuki now treated Sakura like a goddess from her kenkei genkai, but she was still their cherry blossom. Konoha wouldn't get their cherry blossom no matter what.

"Sakura, Leader-sama requested you," Konan said. Sakura wondered where she has been for awhile, but didn't question her. She was led to Pein's office and she knocked on the door. She heard a faint "come in" and she quietly came in. Sakura bowed down halfway and straightened herself.

"Hello, Pein-sama," Sakura greeted with a strong voice.

"I heard that Konoha tried to take you back," Sakura nodded," I also heard that you have a kenkei genkai."

"Yes, I didn't tell Konoha I had it. If I did, they would have kept me in Konoha like a prisoner," Sakura growled at the thought, her eyes flashed red for a second.

"What can your kenkei genkai do?" Pein leaned forward with hands clasped and elbows on the desk. Sakura took a deep breath and closed eyes.

"My kenkei genkai, also known as ryakugan, specializes in the elements. I can control anything and anyone. Over half of my chakra is sealed from the ryakugan. I can pin point the slightest chakra even if it is masterly masked. I can summon many things, but my favorite is summoning the wolf," Sakura continued,"The ryakugan is stronger that the byakugan and sharingan combined. It rivals the Kyuubi's chakra, more powerful than it."

Pein stayed quiet the whole time, letting the new information sink in. His expression was very serious and it looked like he was thinking. "Alright, when did you master your bloodline?"

"I mastered it at the age of 10," Sakura said with no expression on her face.

"You are dismissed," Sakura nodded and left. A chuckle broke the silence and a dark figure came out of the shadows.

"She will be a great asset to the orginization," the male said with a orange mask on.

"Madara, don't even think about using her just for her kenkei genkai. She is like family and you know it," Pein growled.

"Ahh, but remember that Konoha will try to take her more frequently now. Now that they learned that she has a bloodline, they will do anything just to have her," Madara chuckled darkly. He took off his mask revealing the sharingan.

"It's our job to protect her from them then," Pein nodded.

"If they even take her, I will not hesitate to kill the ones that take her," Madara threatened. Pein nodded," This discussion will continue later" and then Madara disappeared. Pein knew he have to keep Sakura safe from the clutches of Konoha. Sand would probably will try to take her too.

Sakura walked back to see the other Akatsuki doing their usual things. Sakura's stomach grumbled loudly which caught the attention of the others. They just snickered and resumed what they were doing.

"Of course, we were interrupted at the market and we couldn't come straight back to the base so I could eat. What a pity," Sakura said with irritation and patted her stomach. She went to the kitchen and started cooking. She was going to make tempura with stir fry. The side dishes were mongolian beef with broccoli and meat. She also made some dango for Itachi. The delicious aroma caught the other Akatsuki and they quickly went to the kitchen, except Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu. (A/N: Zetsu will be mentioned in later chapters)

They were practically drooling from the sight. Konan came in with eyebrows raised. "You're going to catch flies if you don't close you mouths soon," she commented before helping Sakura.

"You won't eat if you don't set up the table!" Sakura yelled out and soon the table was set up. Sakura sweatdropped and continued cooking. After she was done she set the food on the table which the others soon dug in too. Itachi stole all the dango, as was expected, and the others didn't question it. Talking was soon started, as well as arguments, and Sakura felt content. She didn't need Konoha to fix her up.

The Akatsuki fixed her up as quickly as they ate. They wouldn't abandon her no matter what. They were all treated equal. Konoha just lost a valuable kunoichi and they can never have it. Kisame was a drunkie that would tease her, but he was a llke Naruto. Each one was special to her and if you go through one, you go through all.

At Konoha...

"So you're telling me you failed this mission," Tsunade said calmly. They looked down in shame. "As was expected."

"WHAT!" the others had their mouths agape. Isn't failing a misson bad?

"Sakura, she is more powerful than the kyuubi," Tsunade watched as they turned shock. "She has a kenkei genkai called the ryakugan. Also, it is more powerful than the byakugan and sharingan combined. This coming from the Haruno clan. Her strength and will of fire from the Senju clan."

"When did she activate the ryakugan?" Sasuke asked.

"She was just turning 10 when she activated it," Tsunade answered.

"How come she didn't tell us or show anyone of us?" Naruto yelled out.

"She was willing to keep it a secret from Konoha," Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake.

"Why was she so weak when we training then? She can't be this strong!" Karin shrieked."She couldn't even beat the others!"

"Even in training with me, she was holding back. She was afraid to hurt any of you guys," Tsunade laughed with sadness in her voice. "Now we seriously lost a valuable kunoichi".

"But so! We got the Kyuubi, the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Suna as an alliance. We could destroy the Akatsuki!" Kiba said.

"Did you forget that the Akatsuki is filled with bloodline limits. The sharingan, the ryakugan, the rinnegan, and the others with their bloodlines," Shikamaru had finally spoken up. They all stared at him with astonishment. "They are already too powerful for us. Even if we got both Shukaku, Kyuubi, Sharingan, and Byakugan, it's still not strong enough to take down the orginization!"

"I think it can be a downfall if we just get Sakura back!" Ino yelled. The others nodded. "Even if she's strong physically, she is weak mentally. She was always emotional".

"I-Ino is r-right. We can c-create a p-plan to get h-her b-back," Hinata stuttered. The others nodded in agreement.

_'Oh how wrong they are'_ Shikamaru thought while they were talking.

Back to the Akatsuki...

Sakura was training again. This time it was with Kisame. She was practicing with swords. Kisame wave Samehada in a swift movement and Sakura bend backwards. She straightened and tried to swipe him. He blocked with his sword and pushed her away. They have been going at it for a few hours already.

Kisame stopped all of a sudden then grinned. "Pinky, you have improved!" Sakura put on a confused expression.

"How did I improve?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"Before you didn't last for 2 hours. This has been 4! Nice job!" Kisame patted her back, but it was a little too hard. She fell face first in the grass. Kisame just barked in laughter and she angrily got up.

"Shut up, Sushi," she growled as she wiped away the dirt and grass. Kisame just chuckled and they went back inside. Sakura went to take a long shower this time to clear her thoughts.

_'Konoha wouldn't give up to retrieve me. They wouldn't quit because they found out about my kenkei genkai! Argh, this is so annoying, but I guess this is the ninja life.'_ Soon the water got cold and she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She changed into a oversized T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She combed her hair quickly. She climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. It was pitch black, but the light from the window gave enough light to see.

She thought about how her life was a downfall when Karin. Karin. Just thinking about her made Sakura sick. Karin ruined everything, but at least she's with people that care for her. Sakura turned to the window to see the light blocked by someone peering at her. She gasped and quickly went to the light switch. When she turned around she was in front of a chest.

She looked up, really up, and saw a venus flytrap around the head of a man. He was black and white wearing the Akatsuki outfit. She backed up, but her back hit the wall. "Who are you?" Sakura asked with a little hesitation.

"**The names Zetsu.** Nice to meet you," Zetsu grinned showing his shark-like teeth. Sakura was a little frightened of him. "What is your name?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," Sakura replied and Zetsu grinned again.

"I see you're the new recruit.** Hope we get along**," Zetsu backed up and disappeared into the ground. Sakura didn't know she was holding her breath. She crawled into bed and she fell asleep.

Sakura woke to someone poking her in the face and people whispering, more like yelling. She peered through her eyelids and saw Hidan poking her with a stick while the others were telling him to stop. He turned around to yell at them while continuing poking when his poke was a little too high and he poked her eye. She screamed and clutched her eye while glaring at Hidan.

They were afraid to face the consequences of the pink-haired girl. She glared at each one of them and then she finally stopped at Hidan who was smirking deviously. "Why did you poke me?" Sakura asked in a low, but dangerous voice.

"Cause' I felt like it bitch!" Hidan broke into a grin, but he didn't see the punch that sent him out of the window and into the forest. Sakura sweatdropped because she didn't use any chakra...again.

"Uhhh.. I think I gotta be careful with that," Sakura grinned sheepishly as the others fell down anime style. The others got up quickly and left her. Itachi came in and leaned against the door. "Hi Itachi!"

"Hn, you know you're progressing well with our training," Itachi commented.

"Really?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hn," Itachi averted his eyes to the window."...?"

"Hehe don't worry about it," Sakura said.

"Well, Leader-sama wants to see you once you're ready," and then Itachi left.

"Damn, bitch. Did you even put chakra in that punch. Sheesh you hit like a fucking monster!" Hidan climbed back through the window clutching his head.

"Nope I didn't," Hidan just groaned muttering along the lines of "Don't mess with pink-haired bitch" while walking out. She closed and locked the door as she got ready. She dressed in red baggy jeans with black combat boots over it. Her Akatsuki coat over her fishnet shirt opened. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail with her head protector around her neck. She also didn't forget her fingerless gloves.

She walked to the Pein's office and knocked. A faint "come in" was heard and she walked in. She closed the door and saw Itachi and Kisame. She bowed in respect as she heard a whistle. She turned her head to see Kisame grinning, showing his shark-like teeth.

"Stuff a sock in it, Sushi," Sakura narrowed her eyes as she straightened up.

"I'm sending you three to Konoha to retrieve information of any plans to destroy the Akatsuki. I want you to be undercover as travelers and retrieve as much information as you can," Pein ordered. "I give you 2 weeks to complete this mission. Failure is not an option."

"Hai," they replied.

"Good you will leave in a few hours," Pein said and they went to pack. While Sakura was packing she was in deep thought.

_'So soon huh. I guess I can see how Konoha changed without me. I'll show them that I'm not the weak kunoichi anymore!'_ Sakura packed all her stuff and made her way out to see Kisame and Itachi waiting for her.

"Let's go," Itachi ordered and they headed off. The travel was quiet the whole time. It was midnight already and they stopped in the middle of the forest. They put on a henge to disguise themselves. Sakura had long brown hair with blue eyes. She was the same, except her clothes changed to civilian clothes. Kisame was the a few inches shorter and his skin was tan color. He had dark red hair with black eyes. He also wore regular clothes and Samehada was like a long pole. Itachi changed his black hair to blue tinted hair black. His eyes were grey with a tint of black, and he wore regular clothes. They masked their chakra as they walked towards the Konoha gate. The guards were sleeping causing Sakura to sweatdrop.

"So much for guard duty," Sakura muttered while they went to rent a room in a hotel. They put their stuff away and Sakura took a bed while the others took the others, somehow there was 3 beds. Sakura soon fell asleep waiting until morning came.

Next Morning...

Morning came and Sakura was ready to gain information. Well, Kisame and Itachi were going to take the job for today. They let her relax seeing as they didn't want to wake her up this morning for fearing the consequences. Sakura put a henge again and she walked around town. She was just walking through and stopped at a little restaurant. She ordered some origini with coffee and sat down relaxing. Suddenly she heard voices next to her.

"I still don't see how she is that powerful! I bet Tsunade was lying to us about Sakura holding back on us! She is still weak in the inside. All she relies on is her punches," a voice said and she recognized that voice. It was Ino who was talking with the others. Kakashi and the other senseis were not there.

"I bet she's in the Akatsuki because they threatened her or she would have died. Pathetic," Ten Ten snarled as she took a bite of her dango.

"Or she is staying there because she wanted someone to satisfy her needs!" Karin sneered and pushed her glasses closer to her face.

"I-I can't believe s-she talked about u-us behind our b-backs!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke said and Karin squealed like a fangirl and clung to his arm. Sakura looked at the others and saw Shikamaru glaring at his food. She got up and walked over to the table and everyone quiet down. Karin glared at her and the others just stared in confusion.

"If you think about asking my Sasuke-kun out, don't even think about it! Now run along, slut!" Karin yelled. Sakura just ignored her and stared at Shikamaru.

"Are you Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, her voice as light as melody. Shikamaru nodded and stared at Sakura in suspicion. "May we speak somewhere private?"

"If you make a move, I will kill you for trying to hit on my boyfriend!" Ino threatened. Shikamaru nodded and walked out with Sakura(Don't worry she paid). Karin and Ino just watched with hate as they walked out. Sakura and Shikamaru went to a private training ground. She stopped and turned to face Shikamaru.

"What do you want with me?" he asked with irritation.

"That's not how you speak to a friend, Shika," Sakura teased, but he narrowed his eyes. Sakura sighed before checking their surroundings with her chakra to see if anyone was spying. She dispelled her henge and his eyes widen.

"W-What are you doing here, Sakura?" Shikamaru stammered. Sakura giggled and hugged him.

"Can't I just say hi to an old friend?" Sakura put on a fake expression as Shikamaru chuckled.

"What a drag. Well, you didn't ask my question: What are you doing here?"

"Just for a mission. I'm only staying for awhile so yeah!" Sakura shrugged.

"It's dangerous here. Tsunade plans to get you back no matter what, Sakura. She won't stop because of your kenkei genkai!"

"It doesn't matter. She will never get me. I will remain in Akatsuki and I won't come back just to suffer again".

"Well, just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt if they drag you back. Come on, I bet Ino thinks I'm cheating on her with you. Troublesome woman," Shikamaru sighed.

"See you later then, I have to see the others bye!" Sakura put back her henge and walked off. She made it back to the hotel to see Itachi and Kisame relaxing.

"So any information found?" Sakura asked while plopping down on her bed.

"No, nothing so far. We still got time so just relax," Kisame said and got a bottle of sake and started drinking.

"Hn," Itachi errr 'hn'ed.

"Well, for me I'm going to the club, yeah!" Sajura exclaimed.

"Don't turn into Deidara with his "yeah" and "un" and the end of a sentence!" Kisame groaned and Sakura giggled. This is going to be a great night.

**A/N:**

**OMG.. This is kinda longest chapter for me. I've been typing since 4 because my mom tried to force me to eat. (I'm not anorexic). I ate a little before and drank a lot of water, but she forced me to eat a bowl. Ugh, asian moms. I ate two bites and when she left I threw it away. Sorry for wasting food! Oh yeah, Itachi is in the lead so vote on my poll on my profile and review please!**


	6. An unexpected encounter

**A/N: **

**Sorrie it took so long.. I stare at the computer all day everyday like this -_-'. I try to get an idea, but I have huge writer's block. At least in history I'm studying Japanese! Well, on with the story!**

Sakura woke up from her deep slumber. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling as her mind started to come back from dreamland. She groaned and sat up, already missing the warmth of the bed. Sakura got up and stretched as she grinned at the sound of her bones popping. She grabbed some clothes and went into the shower.

Itachi was quiet the whole time. He had been awake a few hours before Sakura woke up. Kisame was still sleeping and snoring loudly. He was muttering something like, "I'm not sushi...I'm a shark!" Itachi sweat inwardly sweat dropped but had an expressionless face. Sakura came out a few minutes later with hair dripping water from her shower.

"Good morning Itachi." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"You mean 'Good afternoon'?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's evening already! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Sakura asked with a hiss.  
"Hn." Itachi replied and closed his eyes. 'Maybe because people don't want to suffer the wrath of you in the morning' Itachi thought. Sakura just stared at him irritated, before rolling her eyes.

"You're so impossible sometimes." Sakura muttered and began to clean the area where she had slept. After doing so, she went to mess with Kisame.

Poke. "Wake up." Sakura demanded as she kept poking his face. His face twisted into an expression of annoyance and irritation and his eyes opened to see Sakura miscalculate, and poke him in the eye.

"Ow! Sakura! That was my freaking eye; you could have blinded me with your freakishly long nails!" Kisame yelled while tending to his eye.

"Not my fault." She shrugged and hopped onto her bed, with her arms behind her head.

"How is it not your fault? You're the one that poked me!" Kisame snapped.

"You didn't wake up and it's already noon." Sakura answered with a shrug.

"Okay, Sakura you will sneak in the Hokage's room in a meeting with the elders. You will gain any information of Leaf trying to annihilate the Akatsuki. Understood?" Itachi asks.

"Hai." Sakura nodded and disappeared. She had put on the same henge when she felt a tugging in her mind. She concentrated on the tugging until a voice came.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice called.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura inwardly yelled.

"Argh, you troublesome woman. Quiet down. I think I have a headache now." Shikamaru growled.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"I heard elders and the Hokage are holding a meeting. A high chance it's about the Akatsuki, so I suggest that you find out".

"Ok, thanks!"

"I got to go. Ino and the girls are trying to come in my house to go shopping." Sakura could practically see Shikamaru cringe.

"I'll see you later, bye." Sakura ran on the rooftops in a blur. Nobody could see it; even a trained ANBU wouldn't see the face. Sakura did a flurry of hand seals and she became invisible while she hopped through the window of the meeting. She hid in a dark corner as the 'wind' that she caused made someone close the window.

"Those Akatsuki members have corrupted with Sakura! She must have been brainwashed or something!" Tsunade yelled.

"We need to annihilate them. Sooner or later they will plan an ambush to get the nine-tailed fox." an elder said, tone full of seriousness.

"What about Sakura? She is a kunoichi of Konoha. We can't afford to lose a ninja!" Tsunade bellowed.

"She may have not been brainwashed and have joined willingly. We have to kill her too along with the others. We have the assistance of Suna to aid us!" Another elder snapped at Tsunade. Tsunade slumped in her chair with a glare.

"We will put the action soon. Dismissed." An elder said and everyone parted ways. Sakura used a teleportation jutsu and she poofed in the hotel room. Kisame looked like he was going somewhere, and Itachi was reading on one of the beds.

"Going somewhere?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm going to the bar. Want to tag along?" Kisame asked and Sakura nodded. It was clear that the sun is going to set soon, and night will come. When they appeared at a bar/club there were a lot of people there. They walked in slyly and went to the counter.

"Get us your strongest sake!" Kisame hollered and the bartender hurriedly grabbed the liquor. He brought a bottle of sake and two cups. Kisame paid and poured the strong liquid in the cups. "You can drink sake right?" He asked.

"Of course," Sakura replied before downing it in one gulp. While working for Tsunade at the hospital with Karin and the others betraying her, she drank a lot. She needed something to numb the pain for the day.

They took shot after shot and Kisame was already drunk. Sakura was a little buzz, but her head was pounding from the music. That's when she saw them. They were in a corner with the girls. They were enjoying their night, Sakura mused as she saw the girls trying to act seductive on the guys laps. Still feeling buzz, she grabbed Kisame's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.  
Sakura felt someone staring at her, but ignored the feeling. She stopped as she was at the middle of the dance floor and they started dancing. Sweat adorned their faces at the heat from everyone close to them. She danced with the beat of the song until she was tired. Kisame went to flirt with another girl. Seeing that it was too hot in the building, Sakura walked to take a few more shots. After that, she went in the back of the building and walked out to get fresh air. She leaned against the wall as the night cold air cooled down her burning skin. She heard the back door open, but didn't pay attention to it.

Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall with a hand around her throat. She gasped for air as the hand tightened more. Red eyes with three tomoes were glaring at her. She was about to say Itachi, but this person had shorter and spikier hair. She tried to get the hand to loosen the hold, but it wouldn't budge.

"What's a ninja from out of Konoha here?" He sneered.

"..." Sakura didn't talk as the pounding of her head intensified along with the lack of oxygen. Her eyes shut from the pain.

"Guess I'll have to give you punishment, Sakura." the voice growled. He used a clone to hold her down as he did hand seals that were fast and unfamiliar. A glowing came from his hand and he lifted her shirt to show her flat stomach with a long scar. He pressed his hand to her stomach and a searing pain surged through her. She screamed from the enormous pain from her stomach. It lasted ten minutes and a seal with complicated writings was in the center of her stomach.

He dropped her to the ground and she fell with her back sliding the wall. Sakura was heaving and was on the brink of unconsciousness. She peered through her eyelashes at the towering figure above her. He was smirking with satisfaction at her slump form.

"Your welcome, Sakura," He mocked and started walking away.

"I will...kill you...Sasuke." Sakura spat, before passing out and letting her head fell to the concrete. Sakura woke up to see that she was back at the hotel room. She tried moving a little, but her head started pounding. She clutched her head and winced. Even if she liked to drink liquor, the bad thing about it was the hangover. Her throat was parched from last night too.

"Drink." A voice said from her right and she saw Itachi hand her a few pills with water. She gratefully took it and swallowed the pills before taking a few gulps of water. Her throat was quenched and she sighed.

"So, you're finally awake Pinky." A voice to her right called out. She turned her head to see Kisame grinning while his arms were behind his head on the bed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, her voice a little bit hoarse.

"Well, after a bit and I lost my buzz, I went to find you. Took me a long time before I found you knocked out against the wall. You're lucky that no perverts were there; they could have raped you." Kisame said. Memories of last night flooded back to her.

_"So it wasn't a dream after all," _Sakura grimaced from last night.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked as he studied her impassively. Sakura thought about telling them about the seal. She was opening and closing her mouth a bit hesitant. Itachi looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"No," She replied after awhile. She would tell them later that's what she had decided. Now was not the time. If she did, Itachi would be angry and Kisame would go on a rampage.

"Well, you are going to have to relax considering that she drank more than me," Kisame suggested. Sakura shrugged and went to the bathroom. She made sure to lock the door and she made her way to the mirror. She lifted up her shirt to reveal a 6 inch diameter seal. It was still glowing red from the previous night. It looked very comlicated and Sakura didn't know what the seal prevents. Her face darkened. She will get the Uchiha back. He will pay for putting a seal on her. This will not go by because nobody messes with Sakura Haruno.

**A/N:**

**Okay here's the story.. I had it checked and read by my beta reader, Ketsueki no Kuki! My beta is so awesome! Please read her stories because it is amazing! Oh yeah, Itachi is in the lead, so you better vote on my pole. Don't forget to review my stories. You know how I love them reviews!**


	7. The seal's mystery revealed

**A/N:**

** I'm back after my boring summer! Well, only a few weeks passed and I already want to go back to school. My aunt took my laptop so I couldn't put a chapter. So, while my sister is gone with my aunt- the one who took my laptop- I went on my sister's laptop! Yes, my sister would kill me, but who cares because she is my younger, twin sister!**

** I think I made this more longer, but we will see when this is done. (My sister, cousin, and I broke my aunt's laptop-no we are not rich- just to let you know)**

A Fallen Blossom

Sakura got out of the bathroom and the peircing gaze of Itachi was making her fidget. She walked to the corner of her bed looking nervous and Kisame was staring at her intently. Silence was among them until Sakura broke it.

"I have to tell you both something," Sakura blurted out. 'So much for telling them later!' She thought and mentally hit her forehead.

"What is it, Pinky?" Kisame questioned in curiosity.

"Last night I went out for a breath of fresh air at the club. A few minutes later I was attacked," Sakura watched as Kisame's eyes widened while Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "And when I was attacked, that person put a seal of some sort on my stomach; I don't know what the seal can do."

"Do you know who your attacker was?" Itachi asked with an emotionless face. You could see his eyes were filled with anger and bloodlust.

"No, my mind was dizzy from the drinks." Sakura said, half-lying, because her mind was dizzy from the drinks. She hoped he would buy it.

"And why didn't you tell us when you woke up?" Itachi asked through gritted teeth.

"How would I remember when having a hangover?" Sakura countered back. Itachi just grunted for an answer and narrowed his eyes more.

"I knew we shouldn't have went to the club. Argh, this is all my fault!" Kisame yelled in frustration.

"What's done is done, Kisame. Just forget what happened until we get back to headquarters." Itachi growled.

'Did he just growl? He's so pissed!' Kisame and Sakura thought in sync. Kisame nodded and gulped audibly.

"Let's just relax today seeing that our energy is worn out." Sakura suggested, as that was similar to Kisame's earlier words. Itachi and Kisame just nodded and continued what they were doing before the incident. No one dared to talk to break the tension and silence. Sakura feared they could actually hear her heart beating erotically. The silence was deafening and the day was ending very slowly for her.

* * *

A week passed from the whole 'curse/seal' incident. Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame haven't figured out what the seal does. The seal was a total mystery to them. The trio were planning to report back to their HQ, but Sakura wanted to leave later for she had not bid goodbye to Shikamaru yet. She had notified Shikamaru of meeting up later.

"I'm going to meet with Shikamaru right now, bye!" Sakura yelled out. She had put on a henge again with her hair in low pigtails, like Tsunade, with a white cardigan over a dark blue cami. She wore white shorts with blue converse on, light blue eye shadow and mascara. She put a light pink lipgloss on her lips.

"Come back at 8, if possible. We will be leaving tonight." Itachi said while reading a poetry book.

"Have fun!" Kisame yelled from the bathroom. Sakura walked out of the hotel making her way to a little diner. Boys would greet and flirt with her shamelessly. She would just greet back and walk away. She finally reached the diner which was neither too small nor too large. The walls were painted blue with different swirls on the walls, a huge chandelier was set in the middle of the ceiling, and a dozen or so tables with chairs were filled with people. A huge tank full of exotic fish were on the right side of the entrance inside.

Sakura made her way to the cashier which was a boy around her age. He was blushing lightly at her appearance. When she approached closer, the boy gulped audibly.

"H-Hello miss, may I help you?" he stuttered.

"I have an order under the name Akira Tiyomoko," Sakura kindly smiled, resulting in the boy blushing furiously.

"Your o-order would be right up." the boy hurriedly left to go get her order. He returned with her order and she paid for it and left. Sakura looked at her watch and saw that she was a little late.

'Gah, I'm late!' Sakura thought as she sped off by jumping on roofs. All that anybody saw, even high-ranked ninjas, was blue and white blur passing by. Sakura arrived at a little forest clearing panting. The forest clearing was surrounded by wild flowers, but there was a part in the middle which was a circle of grass. It was a great place today for cloud-watching. In the grass was Shikamaru laying on a blanket watching the clouds pass by.

Sakura sweatdropped and walked over to him. "Figures, it doesn't matter if I'm late or not, you would be enjoying the clouds," She said while putting down the food.

"You know me well." Shikamaru smirked and used his elbows to prop himself up.

"I got your favorite: tempura with rice and soy sauce or wasabi!" She exclaimed while giving the food to him. He nodded in thanks and she grabbed herself some dango. She had brought extra food for Itachi and Kisame.  
Shikamaru and Sakura started eating and chatting once in a while. When they were done they would watch the clouds.

"While they were cloud-watching, Sakura felt a spike of chakra to her left, but chose to ignore it. Next thing you know a kunai was implanted next to her. They both stood up quickly waiting for the next attack. Out of nowhere a purple and yellow blur tackled Sakura to the ground with a screech.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend!" Ino yelled and punched Sakura. Sakura pushed Ino off of her easily and stayed away from the raging kunoichi a few yards apart.

"Let me explain-" Sakura tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Shut up, you whore! Shikamaru is not yours! He is mine so get that throught that little head of yours. Also, stay away from my man!" Ino threatened while clinging on Shikamaru's left arm.

"Excuse me, but Shikamaru and I-".

"Liar! Shika-kun would never cheat on me! He loves-" this time it was Ino who was interrupted.

"Ino, we are not even dating. She is a friend of mine long ago. We didn't see each other in a long time so we just had lunch to get updated with each other," Shikamaru snapped while shaking Ino off his arm.

"It doesn't look like it to me." Ino crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sakura. Sakura just looked at her blankly.

Shikamaru sighed," Troublesome woman, you and your assumptions- you know what forget it. We will talk about it later. Why are you here?".

"I was looking for you to eat for lunch when I found you with this skank right here!" Ino growled out. "Plus you said you were going to take me out today!".

"I never said I was going to take you out. Didn't I tell you I was going to meet a friend today?" Shikamaru argued with Ino. Sakura was finally fed up with the arguing so she decided to leave.

"Well, since I'm forgotten, I'm going to go now. I'll contact you, okay?" Sakura said and left with the food while Ino grinned triumphantly at her retreating back.

"Let's just go home, Ino," Shikamaru mentally groaned as Ino squealed and dragged him home. It was getting late so Sakura just went back to the hotel. She entered her room and cancelled the henge.

"You're back early," Kisame looked up from sharpening his weapons.

"Yeah, I had a little problem so I decided to leave early," She said while looking at the time. It was 6:20 right now. She went to change into her ninja attire and came back out.

"Did you bring me back some food?" Kisame asked.

"If I didn't, you would keep begging me for food. It's is on the bed," Sakura answered as she saw Kisame give a toothy smile.

"Hallelujah!" Kisame cheered.

"Save the dango for Itachi."

"It would be wise if you would save that for the travel," Itachi said. They were all  
ready to depart back to the Akatsuki's base since yesterday, at 12:42pm.

"Fine," Kisame grumbled in a dissapointed tone.

"Let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. Also, we could try to find out what the seal does," Itachi replied and they left the bill of the room and started running. It was pitch black and the guards were obviously asleep so they slipped out of Konoha gates easily. They ran nonstop for three days with little breaks. The base came into view and Sakura dropped to the ground next to it.

"Finally! I was getting hungry!" Sakura exclaimed as they walked through the halls.

"We just ate an hour ago," Kisame sweatdropped.

"I'm a growing woman, okay?" Sakura pouted.

"Or a growing man," Kisame muttered. Luckily, she didn't hear for she was singing.

"Hi! Girl, you just caught my eye. Thought I should give it a try and get your name and your number. Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers-"

"Sakura, why would you be eating cucumbers at lunch, yeah?" Deidara popped out of nowhere.

"I don't know it just came to my head." Sakura shrugged.

"You two go get some rest. I'll report back to Leader-sama." Itachi said and vanished right there.

"I'm going to my room. I'lll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura walked to her room and closed the door after her. She took a long, hot shower to soother her aching muscles. She came out of the shower and changed into basketball shorts and a tank top. Sakura turned off the lights, tripped over something while walking, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow on the bed.

Itachi and Pein were staring at each other with no words spoken yet. Finally, Itachi broke the silence between them. "Leader-sama," Itachi bowed in respect to Pein.

"Itachi, do you have a full report on the mission?" Pein asked with clasped hands and elbows propped onto the desk.

"Yes, but I'll give you a summary: Sakura found out that Konoha is planning to annihilate the Akatsuki. They are deciding when to take action. On that same day, Kisame and Sakura went to a club. Sakura went for fresh air when someone attacked her and put a seal on her abdomen. We have no information on what the seal does," Itachi told Pein in a monotone voice, but there was seriousness in his eyes.

"I see," Pein was staring at the desk with a thoughtful expression, "Well, in that case, it is the Akatsuki's job to find out what the seal does or prevents. We only have limited time for we don't know for sure when Konoha will attack." Pein stated and looked at him with his rinnegan.

"Hai." Itachi bowed before leaving Pein's office.

* * *

"Why do you always assume that I'm cheating on you, Ino?" Shikamaru questioned the blonde who was sitting on the bed painting her nails. It was the day of the clearing/lunch incident.

"Well, everyone will assume you are when they see you with any skank, who dresses like a prostitute, that you call a friend," Ino stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. He glared at the blonde.

"Don't you dare call my friends "sluts". Akira,(**A/N: Sakura told him her name ahead of time**) the one I had lunch awhile ago, is not one. You think that what my friends are wearing, you have the right to judge them!" Shikamaru raised his voice a little higher. Ino just looked at him with an arched eyebrow and continued what she was doing earlier.

"What I 'assume' or 'judge' is the truth, always." Ino didn't notice the death glare that Shikamaru was giving her.

'Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale...' He thought as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ino, I think we need a break from each other for a while." Ino stared up at him and he was sure she had whiplash.

"What did you just say?" Ino asked slowly as she slowly got off the bed. Shikamaru opened his eyes frustrated.

"Troublesome woman, you heard me," he muttered.

"Fine, but don't be running back to me later knowing you made a mistake!" Ino yelled while she threw sleeping supplies at Shikamaru, which he caught, and pushed him out of their room. She slammed the door behind him and he let out an exasperated sigh. 'Troublesome woman' he thought while setting the things down so he could sleep on the couch.

* * *

The sun's rays shined on the pinkette's face. Birds were chirping happily as a few clouds flew by slowly. Sakura opened one eyes before closing it and turning the other way with a pillow covering her face. She was about to go to sleep when-

"Pinky, get up and stop being a lazy ass! It is time to train!" Kisame burst through the door effectively ripping it off its hinges. His answer was a pillow thrown to his face.

"Leave me alone," Sakura mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

"Get up! We are going to train because it's a nice day today so go get ready, or I will drag you out of bed, literally." Kisame said and purposely let his footsteps cause vibrations and sound. "One..Two.."

"Fine, I'm up! I'll train today. Just get out so I can shower!" She yelled and in an instant Kisame left her room with her door fixed magically. Sakura stretched until she heard her bones pop.

"Looking good, pinky." Kisame whistled as Sakura approached in the training grounds. Kisame was sitting on a flat rock next to a lake that was connected to a beautiful waterfall. The morning sun made the calm lake water shimmer. The clearing was large with a few jagged rocks sticking out from the ground. The soft wind blew, rustling the leaves on the tree branches.

Kisame had watched the wind tousle Sakura's pink locks. She wore a pair of blue capris with a black tank top. A kunai pouch was strapped to her right thigh while her medical pouch was on her left thigh. A katana was on her back diagonally. Sakura's hair was in a low ponytail that left her bangs framing her face.

"Ready?" Kisame asked while standing up. Sakura nodded and got into a fighting position. Kisame too got in a fighting position.

"Taijutsu first, ninjutsu and gengutsu second, and then all out last." Sakura stated and charged. She sent a right punch which Kisame blocked. He didn't suspect the kick to the side which he grunted. He sent a roundhouse kick to her. She put both her arm in front of her in instinct and braced for the impact. Even though she had blocked the kick with both arms, the force sent her skidding a few feet. They did taijutsu for a while and then proceeded to ninjutsu and gengutsu. While they were training, they didn't notice Itachi sitting at the base of a tree- at a safe distance of course- watching the duo train. Kisame had taught her a few water jutsus that would be mastered quickly by chakra control, which Sakura possessed.

Training was almost completed so they went all out in their fighting. Sakura punched the training ground with a chakra-enhanced fist. Cracks were spreading, zig-zagging throughout the ground before huge shards flew up. A crater was formed and Kisame had to jump up for safety. This gave her an advantage. Her hands flew quickly in a series of hand seals. Her eyes were changing to the ryakugan when a sharp pain went throughout her. She had thought it was not a problem and continued. More pain came and she deactivated her bloodline, but the pain still continued.

It was like volts of electricity was surging through her body. She fell to a flat ground and her body shook uncontrollably. Sakura let out a pained scream and the seal on her abdomen was burning. Kisame saw what was occuring and was horrified. "Sakura!" Kisame yelled in a panicked voice and in an instant was next to her. Itachi appeared kneeling next to her shaking body. When Kisame tried to hold her down a bolt of electricity shocked his whole arm. He abruptly pulled his arm back in pain. A bright light took over Sakura's body and then spread throughout the area. Kisame and Itachi instinctively put their arms in front of their face to block the light.

The light vanished after a few seconds leaving and unconscious Sakura with huge burns all over her body. Itachi checked her breathing and her pulse. "She's breathing, but unconscious." Itachi answered with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Now we know what that seal does," Kisame said in a dark and angered tone.

"Let's get her medical attention," Itachi said and Kisame nodded while Itachi picked her up bridal style. They both ran off inside to get help.

* * *

"Hokage-sama." a voice said in respect.

"Ah, what brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

"We found he.," The person, obviously a male, replied.

"Godd job. Now we can proceed in our plan to annihilate the Akatsuki once and for all." Tsunade smirked at the thought.

"Hn." he grunted.

"Go tell the other to prepare. Thank you, Sasuke."

"Ah," said person smirked and left the room.

**A/N:**

** So tired. Thanks to my beta reader for checking my story. I'll try to post again, if I don't get lazy that is. Itachi is in the lead guys. I'm going to end the poll when I feel like it. SO better vote and review please!**


	8. Confessions

**A/N:**  
**I apologize for not updating. Let's just say I've been looking for ideas for my next chapter. I've been busy this month. I went to Santa Cruz in California and it was awesome. Right now I am dizzy and sick from the salt water. Also, I might not post for a period of time because I'm moving. So on with the story.**

A Fallen Blossom

_Pain. That's what she felt when the seal had activated. It was an excruciating feeling that had made her body cringe, but the pain vanished after a while and all she saw was darkness. She felt nothing at first, as if she was floating in space. It was a calming feeling just floating there._

_Sakura didn't know how long she has been there. Minutes? Hours? She didn't know, but it didn't matter right now. Then a light was far ahead like a lamprey's light luring in its prey. Somehow she found herself walking to the light. Her footsteps were all that was heard from the silence._

_The light got brighter and bigger, blinding her for a minute. As her eyes adjusted, she was in a beautiful, grassy clearing. Cherry blossom trees aligned the clearing with wild flowers. The sky was calm with few fluffy clouds drifting by. A little pond was filled with colorful koi fish. A turtle was sun-bathing on a flat rock. A breeze flowed in the clearing and cherry blossom flowers fluttered to the ground soundlessly. Sakura checked what she was wearing and she wore a white dress that reached above her knees. A silver heart locket rested in the middle of her chest. Her hair was slightly longer, being mid-chest, and was curled. White flats adorned her feet._

_"Sakura," someone said behind her. Sakura turned around and she saw Itachi with a genuine smile on his face. Onyx eyes met emerald eyes. He wore a fishnet shirt over a mesh shirt. Baggy black jeans with black ninja sandals were the rest of his attire. The wind made his silky, black locks flow behind him._

_His piercing gaze caused her to have butterflies in her stomach. Why is she feeling like this? She didn't know, but she didn't care at the moment. Right now, it just feels right at the moment. Sakura went closer to Itachi-smiling the whole time. Was this love that she was feeling? Why this all of a sudden?_

_Yes, she would feel her heart beating erratically every time she would glance at him, or the times that he would brush against her skin. Sometimes her cheeks would heat up. She peered at him from her eyelashes. Why is she acting like this?_

_Itachi grabbed her closer to his body. She was a head shorter than him-just the perfect height. Their foreheads were touching and their breaths mingled together. Sakura thought he could also hear her heat beating against her ribcage. The soft wind blew their hair. A few cherry blossoms were stuck in her hair. He plucked them out and let the wind carry them away._

_"Sakura," Itachi said in a husky tone._

_"Hm?" Sakura couldn't reply with words._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too," She was stunned that she involuntarily said that. All of the sudden, soft lips were upon her own. She was shocked at first, but then she relaxed and responded. And she knew for a fact that she was in love. In love with Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Itachi stared at Sakura's unconscious face from across the bed. She was heavily bandaged from head to toe, 3rd degree burns were all over her. They had placed her in the medical room until she has healed from the wounds. She wore a mask over her mouth and tubes and needles were in her arms.

Konan had bandaged her and changed her into a hospital gown. Her face was pale from the unexpected injuries. Ever since Sakura had become an Akatsuki and mostly missions with him, something grew inside of him.

Itachi wanted her to smile and never cry. Laugh like there was nothing to worry about in the world. Chatter away like you don't have to worry about dying the next day from the life of a Shinobi. He didn't know this feeling inside of him and it frustrated him to no end.

Sometimes when he would sleep, he would dream of Sakura and him living life happily. Why would he dream of her all of a sudden? Once Itachi imagined her with someone else and he felt something he never had before. Jealousy.

Uchiha's never get jealous because they always get what want.

Itachi looked at Sakura again and a little smile plastered on his face. He wanted to sit next to her and hold her hand to know that she was still there. He wanted to brush his fingers through her pink tresses to know that they were still soft. He wanted to be with her and protect her from the dangerous life of shinobi.

Itachi's eyes widened at the thought of doing that. He recognized that emotion that was on many couples. He closed his eyes and sighed. He put on a little smirk, shook his head, and opened his eyes. He knew that this feeling was what he was feeling to Sakura. Uchiha Itachi, the emotionless ice cube, has fallen in love with a pink-haired girl.

* * *

"So, why did you call us here, Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Tsunade asked, exasperated.

"Enough times that I still don't listen," Naruto grinned cheekily.

"I called you guys to tell you that our plan is about to continue. We have found missing nin, Haruno Sakura," Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"How did you find her?" Shikamaru asked in an emotionless voice. It looked like he didn't care, but you could see the concern in his eyes. The lazy jounin was surprised that they could find Sakura that fast in a matter of days.

"I agree with Nara. How did you find her when no one can really track an Akatsuki?" Ino asked with confusion. The rookies knew that Ino and Shikamaru were not talking to each from their recent argument. Ino had begun to call Shikamaru by his last name and would occasionally shoot a glare at him.

"Just a few days ago a few Akatsuki, along with Sakura, had sneaked into the village. Sakura was spotted in a club and Uchiha here had attacked her. He placed a tracking seal that would activate when she would activate her bloodline. A day ago she had activated it-this notifying us where her location is," Tsunade replied.

"What else does the seal does?" Neji asked.

"When the seal activates, it sends jolts of electricity to the user. It basically electrocutes them and puts them in a 'coma-like' state," Sasuke answered, amusement laced in his voice. Everyone's eyes widen at the information.

"Yes, we can finally take down that weakling and Akatsuki!" Karin cheered.

"A-Akatsuki will not go after N-Naruto anymore," Hinata stuttered and clung to Naruto's arm.

"Everyone will not to need to worry about them once they are gone," Shino  
mentioned. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and leaning against the wall. If people looked at him they would have assumed that he was sleeping, but he was thinking and worrying over Sakura.

After all the rumors, the backstabbing, and the insults, he still couldn't prove that Sakura was innocent. He couldn't prove that Karin was the one that caused Sakura's doing. They wouldn't listen and they would say that she was jealous of 'Sasuke-kun's fiancée. Karin wasn't even worthy of the Uchiha name.  
Nor was Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed irritated. This is going to be harder than he thought.

"Suna will help us to bring Akatsuki down. We will discuss later. Dismissed. "They walked out of the Hokage tower. Shikamaru was lazily walking with his hands in his pockets. Then someone had grabbed his arm and dragged him to an alley. He turned to glare at the person and sighed.

"What do you want, Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want to talk to you about us," Ino had put on a pouty face, but he wasn't in the mood to fall for her tricks. He's been thinking about their relationship for a few days.

"I need to talk to you too."

"I want to break up with you/I want to stay with you," they both said and their eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Ino asked, shocked.

"I want to break up with you." Shikamaru repeated.

"But… But I think we can work this out!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I think we should see other people. Goodbye." Shikamaru walked away, not wanting to see tears falling down on her face. Sobs racked her body as she fell to the ground crying.

* * *

"How is she doing, Itachi?" Pein asked, concerned.

"She is still in her 'coma' and no responses of her waking up soon," Itachi replied. "What I don't understand is what else this seal can do."

"That will remain a mystery to us. Until then, you are going to find a way to get rid of that seal." Pein ordered and leaned back against his chair. "You are dismissed, Itachi." Itachi bowed and left the office. His eyebrows were furrowed together and eyes were narrowed. How can the Akatsuki figure out how to get rid of a seal that was complicated from the look of it?

The only ones that have more knowledge about seals are Madara and Sasori-since Sasori was a puppet and was revived. Itachi walked to the living room to see all of the remaining Akatsuki, doing what they normally do. Madara was acting like 'Tobi'-even though all of the Akatsuki knew who he really was.  
"What's wrong with Pinky, yeah?" Deidara questioned in curiosity.

"She's in a coma from a seal that was placed on her," Kisame explained to the Ino look-a-like.

"I hope she wakes up soon. I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen," Konan said, worried.

"Who fucking cares about Pinky? She'll wake up sooner or later," Hidan shrugged while sharpening his scythe.

"Do you not have any concern for Haruno?" Kakuzu glared at the silver-haired missing nin.

"Why would I fucking worry over a girl when I know she can survive," that reply was meant to be a compliment that also hid an insult. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and continued to count his money. Itachi stared at Sasori and Madara, both nodding in understanding.

They left soundlessly as the others questioned their disappearance. "What does Leader-sama require for us to do?" Sasori asked in monotone voice.

"I need your assistance to remove the seal off of Sakura, or just to identify it," Itachi replied as they walked to the medical room where Sakura rests.

"I see. Well, it would be a period of time depending on the seal if we do not recognize it," Madara's deep voice echoed through the hallway. They entered the room and moved closer to Sakura. She had a small smile on her face and she looked content. When Itachi was conversing with Pein, Konan had changed her into silk pajamas. Sasori locked the door behind them, Madara's mask was removed.

Itachi moved the blanket aside and lifted her shirt to completely show the seal. It was still pulsing for some reason that was unknown. Madara and Sasori studied the seal with piercing gazes. Itachi just stayed quiet and waited for a response from one of them.

Madara's eyes mentally widened. This seal was canonical (I hope I used that word right. I just learned it :P). Somehow the form of the seal was very familiar. He couldn't believe that Sakura had this kind of seal for the it is complex. It was completely rare for anyone to use it upon someone.

Sasori has somehow seen this seal before. He couldn't place where he had seen it, the memory was very distant and he couldn't place why it was. He had a photographic memory and he lived a pretty long time-being a puppet had advantages.

"I have seen the seal before. By the looks of it, it will be complicated to remove," Sasori said, breaking the silence.

"This seal is not complicated-it's impossible." Madara glared at the seal. Itachi and Sasori gave questioning gazes. "This seal is only removed by the  
person that cast it. If somehow, Sakura can remove it by herself, it's a miracle."

"So you're telling me that Sakura will stay in a 'coma' for a long time?" Itachi asked in an unusually calm tone. Yes, Itachi was royally pissed.

"If she knows that the 'dream' she is in is not real, then she will wake up."

"Why is the seal pulsing red every few seconds?" Sasori asked.

"That is a mystery to me. I guess the person that cast it had improvised it in many ways." Madara furrowed his eyebrows before putting the orange mask back on. "I am done here." And Madara disappeared out of the room.

"Don't worry, Itachi. Have faith and hope in her." Sasori replied and left the room. Itachi's frame was shaking and his fists were clenched hard that his knuckles were white. Suddenly, he yelled out in outrage and punched the wall. It left a hole from the force. He collapsed into the chair and sighed.  
'Have faith and hope' Itachi thought while closing his eyes.

**A/N:**

**Okay I'm done for the day. I want to fantasize about reading the book**  
**Evermore and Immortals Series. But I do not have any money to go to the mall and buy it. Itachi won so sorry. Maybe next story I will do something else. I would like to have ideas in my stories like my forgotten one, Super Nerd Gone Super Bad. Review please!**


	9. Shikamaru's fate and decisions

**A/N:**

**I had to get another chapter done before I went to go back to school in a few weeks. I'm going to be an 8th grader in Elkhorn- the school is in Stockton, California. Plus, I wanted to study more on my writing skills by reading…Twilight!**

**Hey, I didn't have any other books- Evermore by Alyson Noël-so I just studied how the author wrote. I got a story in my mind, but I'll give you a choice if you want it. I'll give you a summary.**

Convoluted Life

Sakura's life spiraled and became complicated from things in the past. To start a new beginning, she was accepted-along with her siblings- to a prestigious high school in Japan. A mysterious guy enters into her life. Then her past is brought back to the present. Can Sakura survive through all this?

**So, would you like this story? It's kinda based on my life, but more on the ideas I had. On with the story.**

A Fallen Blossom

"How long has it been?" Pein asked, observing Sakura next to her bedside.

"It's been two weeks and she still hasn't shown any signs of waking up."

Itachi qualified, figure unmoving from the seat next to her. Those two weeks were torturous for Itachi. His hope was fading each day that Sakura didn't  
wake up.  
"This is not going to work out," Pein said, shaking his head. "Zetsu informed me that Konoha and Suna are planning to attack soon."

"Do you know when?" Itachi urged.

"No exact date. We are going to be on guard when the time comes."

"Hai, Leader-sama." he bowed his head and Pein left the room. 'Wake up, Sakura. We- I need you,' Itachi thought, squeezing her hand. From Sakura's medical abilities, the healing process was completed in a week. Her skin looked new and soft like a baby's bottom. No scars were faded into her skin. All-in-all she looked beautiful.

Like the expression, "You don't know what you got till it's gone," Itachi had realized that he loved Sakura-well; she's not dead so all's good- until she was in a 'coma'. He built up a barrier the day he killed his clan, and it took her a few months to tear it down.

It wasn't fair that she can easily tear down the barriers. 'But life is never fair.' Itachi thought while smirking. He just leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

"So when do we attack?" the Kazekage asked, seriously.

"Since we got all the ninjas prepared in Konoha, we are just waiting for your signal. I would recommend that you prepare in two weeks possibly," Tsunade answered, hands clasped onto her desk.

"One week-I'll get them done," Gaara's face was emotionless, but his eyes held a hint of hesitance. This had gone unnoticed by Tsunade for her  
expression didn't change. When Konoha shinobi told him about the plan, he felt pain in his heart.

Sakura was, and will always be, his little 'sister'. He didn't want to kill her, but he had to for the sake of the village. Akatsuki were S-class criminals that can destroy a village. When he first heard that Sakura had joined in the organization, Gaara was shocked that she would even join.

They were the ones that took Shukaku and killed him-which Lady Chiyo had sacrificed herself to revive him. They were the ones that killed innocents. They were the ones that placed fear in their hearts.

When Gaara had heard that Sasuke had placed a seal on Sakura-which he was notified that it activated- and she was in a 'coma-like state', he was fighting an inner turmoil. It took Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru to hold him back from killing the Uchiha. Guessing from the shocked look of the Uchiha, he didn't know that Gaara and Sakura were close.

"That will make our plan earlier then," Tsunade nodded. "I suppose that the sooner we kill them, the sooner everyone can live peacefully without worrying when the war will come."

"Ah," Gaara nodded. "I'll be leaving now."

"Goodbye, Gaara-san," Gaara bowed his head before leaving in a swirl of sand.

It was around nighttime and Gaara appeared, kneeling, on a rooftop. The full moon shined down on his figure, making his pale skin glow. A war against eleven s-class criminals. Akatsuki versus Konoha and Suna. He knew many shinobi will die in the battlefield. They will be lucky if they killed all of them. Gaara sighed while looking at the moon. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

_Sakura was lying in between Itachi's legs as he sat against the cherry blossom tree. The sight looked the same everyday, but at night the moon replaced the sun. She never questioned why she didn't need to go to the bathroom or need to eat. Everything just felt like a dream, but at the same time just played with a lock of her hair while she played with a cherry blossom, humming. Everything was perfect at the moment._

_"Itachi?" Sakura called his name._

_"Hn?" Itachi paused of what he was doing before resuming._

_"You know... this feels like a dream," Sakura said._

_"Why do you think that?" Itachi asked, curiously._

_"Well, this is too good to be true," Sakura admitted while admitting._

_"So, you think that us being together is a dream?"_

_"No." Sakura denied._

_"Then what is it?"_

_"It's more like a gengutsu that people want to see," Sakura confessed. "It's like an imagination that you know will never become true."_

_"Again, you think this is a dream?" Itachi questioned with a confused look._

_"No, it's just hard to believe that we ended with each other," Sakura explained._

_"Well, just forget what you said. Just think about us," Itachi prompted._

_Sakura nodded in understanding, but mentally sighed. Everything was just so confusing! Sakura's eyes furrowed together. She will find out about this...this... this whatever it was. And she will get to the bottom of it._

* * *

"I can't believe that they don't have ramen!" Naruto complained while he draped his upper body on the table. Konoha 12, along with the sand  
siblings, sweat dropped at Naruto's comment.

"N-Not every place has ramen, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed when she said his name.

"Well, they should since I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"Dope, quiet down," Sasuke ordered and Naruto just glared, but said nothing.

"So, did you two make up?" Kiba asked to Ino and Shikamaru. Ino glared at Shikamaru before crossing her arms, huffing. Shikamaru sighed and muttered a 'troublesome'.

"We broke it off a few weeks ago." Shikamaru said and some of them gasped.

"Why? You guys were perfect for each other!" Tenten piped up.

"Yeah, you guys were cool until now," Chouji said, munching on some barbeque chips. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ino whispering in Karin's ear. Karin smirked before whispering in Ino's ear. Ino smiled before she started crying loudly.

"You son of a bitch! How could you do that to her?" Karin yelled out in anger. Everyone stared at her as if she was an old lady trying to get some.

"Hm?" Shikamaru grunted in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Karin?" Sasuke questioned.

"That bastard had cheated on her and kicked her out of the house! That's what I'm talking about, Sasuke-kun," Karin lied, glancing mischievously at Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widened at what she had said.

He never cheated on her when Ino had cheated on him three times. When they broke up, she had left with all her belongings and never said a word to him. She shouldn't be acting like this when he never did anything wrong.

"I didn't do anything," Shikamaru retorted.

"Yeah you did," Ino countered. "Remember that Akira girl? I saw you guys with tongues down each others throats one day!"

His eyes narrowed, "I told you that she was a friend, so stop making lies."

"You kicked me out the house even though I bought it for the both of us!"

"Yosh! How can you do such an un-youthful thing, Shikamaru-san?" Lee asked.

"You are a disgrace to us." Neji insulted. Hinata and Tenten were trying to console Ino as she bawled her eyes out. Naruto, Chouji, Shino, and the sand siblings were speechless.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "If you don't believe me, then I'm out of here." He got up and walked away as the girls were throwing insults and threats. He had seen that smirk when he had walked pass Karin.

'I guess my fate is the same as Sakura's. Troublesome Konoha,' Shikamaru thought as he walked to his house.

* * *

Itachi was awakened when he felt a bit of Sakura's chakra flaring. His eyes widened a little before it returned to normal. Suddenly, the other Akatsuki burst through the door, along with Pein, and crowded around Sakura.

"I felt her chakra flare, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed in excitement.

"I fucking told you she would come through!" Hidan yelled in victory.

"At least she is okay," Konan said, smiling down at Sakura.

"Silence." Pein ordered and everything was quiet. "She is showing that she will wake up soon, but is she going to wake up before the fight?" It was a rhetorical question and everyone knew it. "Since we are down one member, we are going to fight what we have left. There will be thousands of shinobi we're going to be against. I would advise you to be prepared at any time. Any moment."

"Hai, Leader-sama!" they chorused and bowed-or bowed their heads.

"Dismissed." Pein walked out and the Akatsuki were talking among themselves.

Itachi stared at them while they formed a semi-circle around Sakura. Konan came up to him with a small smile on her face.

"Konan," Itachi greeted.

"Itachi," Konan greeted in return. They were quiet for a few minutes; the other Akatsuki around Sakura was background noise. "You love her don't you?"

"Hn," Itachi grunted, looking away.

"It's okay," Konan assured. "We will get through this." He nodded before Konan went back to the others. Itachi mentally smiled. He knew that she will wake up soon. But then his face hardened. Will she wake up before the war?

Itachi clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. They won't know, but fate will let them know.

**A/N:**

**Okay I'm done. I'm hungry and I want to eat this Asian food that we call in Cambodian, Sohm. It is rice, meat, and corn (?)- this yellow stuff- stuffed in bamboo leaves. It's yummy and I have been waiting for it for a long time-after whining to my grandma :D. Please review because I'm not going to post for a long time. Curse you school!**

_"We belong together like popcorns and movies, raw fish and sushi, guys and Call of Duty."_ - D-pryde. Love you by Maribelle Anes & D-pryde.


	10. The struggle in one's mind

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Okay, I was just getting used to my new grade and Friday I was beaten up. No, not that way. I meant that I was injured too many times in capture the flag. Everyone says I'm fast and good- and the fast guys in the class says they don't want to play with me because I always get them- but I got body slammed twice, hitting me in the jaw. **

**It hurt so badly and I felt my jaw was a little crooked so I had to position it back. My whole left face was swollen and everyone's like, "What happened? Are you okay?" My whole body is now sore and bruised from all the body slams. Plus a kick is cheating! It's not fair I'm only 5'0 ft. At least I didn't cry after that day :D! And then Tuesday, I either sprained or broke my wrist in capture the flag… I'm accident prone aren't I?**

He could hear the whispers, the glances that were directed to him when he walked by. The disgusted looks and the smirks of the one who caused this pain. He didn't deserve this. What has Konoha gotten into? The lies, the killings, the hatred?

Shikamaru just ignored them as he walked to the Hokage tower. This has been going on for two weeks and almost all of the Konoha nin hated him. Some he didn't even know! They would yell out insults, throwing rotten vegetables at him. If they were bold, they would throw shuriken or kunai. Of course, the ninja he is, he dodged the weapons

He opened the meeting room that was already occupied by the elders, jounin, and Hokage. He entered in silently, leaning against the wall in the shadows of the room. "Glad you could make it, Nara," Tsunade greeted to the shadow-user, he nodded in greeting. "Now we can continue the meeting."

"As you see, the Akatsuki are dangerous S-class criminals, along with one of our missing nin, Haruno Sakura," Tsunade said, "who has been tracked down by our Sharingan user, Uchiha Sasuke." Murmurs broke out of how the last Uchiha could have found the medic.

"How could that be?" one jounin asked in curiosity. Others nodded in agreement to the Shinobi.

"Sakura had snuck in Konoha-possibly to gain information of the Kyuubi- and was found at a bar by Sasuke. He placed a tracking seal on her which activates when she uses her kekkei genkai."

"So, to get to the point: you are planning a war with the Akatsuki with our alliance with Suna, annihilating the Akatsuki members from the Shinobi world. Thus letting the villages rest better," Shikamaru mentioned, eyes calculating the thought with crossed arms. The Jounin sneered at him.

"Yes, to put it bluntly, Nara," Tsunade said, glaring at the Jounin who were sneering.

"Aren't the Akatsuki full of bloodlines?" An elder asked.

"Yes, this making our plan a little difficult. They have a rinnegan, sharingan, and a ryakugan. The others are dangerous in their own way."

"But then the wielder of the ryakugan and rinnegan are the last of the clan. We must save those eyes!" Another elder piped up. Shikamaru's eyes widened from the statement.

'They are willing to preserve the eyes of a bloodline? They are sadistic.' Shikamaru thought as he shuddered mentally. The elders really think that saving a kekkei genkai would be the best for the village. They just use it for weapons.

"We can put the DNA of the kekkei genkai into powerful Shinobi of our village," Tsunade unconsciously nodded her head at the thought. "Skipping it, the date for the war is in a few days. I advise you to use the time appropriately to get prepared. Many lives will be lost. You are dismissed."

The Shinobi filed out the door, Shikamaru leaving last. He tried to contact Sakura for the past few weeks, yet she hasn't responded. Did something happen to her? He had to find a way to tell her.

* * *

Gaara stared at sun that was soon setting, clouds tinted with pink and purple. A slight breeze tousled his clothes and hair. He looked at his village. The one which he would die protecting. But right now, he felt like dying for Sakura.

A soft knock echoed through the room. He didn't say anything because the person already entered the room. Temari quietly stood in front of his desk, scroll clenched in her hand. He glanced at her for a moment then averted his eyes back at the scenery.

"Gaara, I have a message from Konoha," Temari informed.

"Read it," he ordered. Temari unraveled the scroll, eyes scanning the paper.

"_Dear Kazekage,_

_I have already set a date for the attack on the Akatsuki. I had a meeting with the Shinobi and the elders. The date is set in a few days. I know this may seem in a hurry, but we must do this quickly. I would like you to have your best Shinobi for the war that is coming up._

_The elders have decided that we will try to keep the kekkei genkai of those in the Akatsuki; such as the rinnegan and the ryakugan. Yes, we are going to save their eyes and give the DNA to the top Shinobi in our village. _

_I will see you soon._

_- Lady Tsunade, 5th Hokage_," Temari read, not noticing the stiff form of her younger brother.  
"Hn," that was all Gaara could muster out as he unclenched his fists, the skin of his palm bloodied from his nails.

"So, do you want to tell the Shinobi to prepare?" Temari asked, putting the scroll on top of his desk. Gaara didn't respond. Minutes passed and he still didn't respond. The clock's ticks would repeatedly interrupt the silence. After a while Gaara responded.

"Ah," Gaara said, turning around. Temari was not very close to her brother, and did not notice the pained and betrayed expression. She just nodded and bowed before she left to inform the ninjas in the village. Gaara ran his hand through his unruly hair, thinking what had happened throughout the whole time Sakura became a missing nin.  
He wanted to scream bloody murder, curse at the gods for all the pain Sakura had to endure. He felt the pain she felt. He wanted to fight with her, not against her, but he had to do this- for the sake of his village. But he will die protecting Sakura.

* * *

_"I seriously think something's wrong, Itachi," Sakura frowned, crossing her arms as she leaned against a tree trunk. Itachi was looking at the clouds on his back, hands clasped behind his head._

_"And I would always reply "Stop thinking about it, Sakura". This is real- nothing will change about it," Itachi prompted. Sakura glared at him, but then she huffed._

_"Well, my instinct says something totally different," then she had an idea, something that would be very daring. She sneakily got a few pebbles around the pond, making sure that Itachi didn't see her, and threw the pebbles like a weapon. She watched as the pebble sailed to him, waiting for it to make contact. Then it just went through him, shocking her. Itachi slowly got up- his bangs covering his eyes as he walked to her. _

_She backed up until she hit a tree. Itachi was a few inches away from her, his breath fanning her face. Then he hit the trunk with his fist, causing the tree to shake violently. Sakura flinched at the impact. _

_"Sakura, why did you throw a rock at me?" Itachi slowly asked like he was trying to control himself. Not earning an answer from the pinkette, he hit the tree again. She jumped slightly at the action. "Sakura?"_

_"I knew that this wasn't real! You were just a fake the whole time!" Sakura yelled as she got angrier. Then she got confused as he chuckle lightly, but in a sinister way._

_"You think that this is not real?" Itachi continued. "I'll show you what's real. This is real!" He threw Sakura across the clearing and she hit a boulder. Somehow the area changed into Iwagakure. She groaned at the pain that was caused from the impact. Her body was slumped, chest heaving deeply. Then she felt someone grab her throat and pin her to the rock._

_"This isn't real? Then what is this pain you are feeling?" Itachi asked as he tightened his grip._

_"Gah!" Sakura choked out as her hands desperately clawed at his grip. Tears pricked the side of her eyes, her chest tightening from the lack of oxygen. This wasn't what she had planned to happen. She thought that once she found out that this was not real, that she would wake up- like waking up to a genjutsu._

_"I can show you what is real. I can show you that this is real," Itachi threatened. She didn't say anything, but stare at those angry, onyx eyes._

_"This... Is… fake!" She snarled out as she tried to kick him, but he was much faster. She screamed bloody murder when both of her hands were pinned to the rock behind her with a shuriken. Where did that come from? _

_"I'll show you more pain than you ever imagined," he smirked as his eyes started to change to a blood red._

_"No," Sakura moaned in pain, but she was too late. He caught her in his mongeko sharingan. The skies turned blood red, the moon a pit less black. She was still pinned to her hands, but on a cross._

_"Now this is real pain," Itachi nodded in approval as he shoved a sword in her stomach. This was real pain indeed as she endured the penetration of his sword in her gut._

* * *

A scream pierced the silence throughout the headquarters. Every Akatsuki member burst through the door- and they were shocked at the sight in front of them. Sakura was struggling against the bed from an unknown force.

"What's happening?" Pein demanded. A few of the members had to pin Sakura down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I don't know. Maybe she's trying to wake up?" Kisame suggested as he held down Sakura. Even sleeping she had enormous strength.

"Someone strap her down!" Konan ordered, watching as the others tried to strap the pinkette down. They finally got her strapped, but she was still struggling.

"This is not good," Hidan commented. Itachi stayed silent, watching Sakura scream. Oh, how right the Jashinist was.

**A/N: **

**Okay, this took long- even though it's short- because my wrist was in pain. So please review and any suggestions? Oh yeah, recently, or a month ago I made a tumblr. Add me at .com/ . Or just enter my email on tumblr: . :3 I'll be putting songs that I listen to each time!**

**Can't let you go by Maribelle Anes**

**Without You by Aj Rafael**


	11. Blood everywhere

**A/N:**

** I was planning to continue typing up the chapter when the spring break came, but I wanted to get it out of the way. The chapter was stalled for I lost my beta-reader. I got a B+ in History and Spanish! That just got me shocked right there. I don't usually get good grades on those subjects. I've been busy since I'm only in middle school and I already took Spanish in 7th grade. **

** I was planning to make this multi-saku story, but need help on what to make it based on. I wish a few ideas would pop in my mind. What about a family outing story (If you guys watched the episodes, you know what I mean)? Also, I've been too busy fixing my laptop AGAIN and had to take out all the viruses that somehow came when I lend it to my brother. After that, I just went straight to Tumblr.**

** I'm rambling again so bye~!**

* * *

_Every part wanted to twitch-struggle from the pain that was emitted from the sword in her stomach. She couldn't do that for she was pinned to the cross. It felt like an eternity was passing, but she knew in the outside it was only a few seconds. This was too much for her. _

_ "Is this fake to you?" Itachi whispered into her ear, his breath hitting against her cheek. No answer came from her as she tried to choke back gasps from the pain. "This is real- don't deny it. Everything here is real. I could even kill you right now."_

_ "No, this is fake. This is a genjutsu," Sakura spat out along with some blood. A raven flew around the red sky, crowing as if it was a laughing hyena. A faint breeze blew through the area, trees rustling as leaves fluttered to the ground. _

_'I can't let him continue this!'__ she thought, exasperation and adrenaline flowing throughout her veins. __'This is fake. This is fake. This is-'__ Her thoughts were interrupted when Itachi twisted the sword in her gut. A scream tore through her mouth, expressing the pain she was going through. _

_ "I can continue this for as long as I want. I can gladly 'show' you that this is real," he threatened, watching__ as her face scrunched in pain as he twisted the sword again. Her head hung down, bangs casting shadows upon her. "I could show you what pain really is-what __death is. I could kill you and bring you back to life just kill you again!"_

_ The whole while with her head down, she kept muttering, "This is fake. This is fake..." She wouldn't give up no matter what! She had to stay alive- to end this right now. _

_ "What did you say?" Itachi moved closer to her, their noses touching each other, his breath fanning her face. He applied more pressure to the sword, her breath hitched in her throat. "Blossom, you are going to have to speak up." _

_ She felt chakra surge throughout her, sending warmth to every inch of her body. Sakura felt power-confidence A smirk had plastered upon her face as she peered through her bangs, eyes narrowing with killing intent._

_ "This..Is...Fake!" She yelled as the force of her chakra sent waves in the form of strong winds. Ravens startled at the force, flew out from nowhere, cawing loudly as they flew to the sky. Everything wavered like a disturbed lake that was penetrated with an object, sending ripples to every direction. She blinked and she was back to the clearing. Itachi was across the clearing clutching one of his eyes as it bled._

_ Sakura tested her chakra flow and saw that it was it was tip-top shape. She sent chakra to her eyes and saw that her kekkei genkei worked. Readying into an offensive stance, she analyzed her opponent. If it was another ninja, she could kill them easily but this was not any other ninja. This was Uchiha Itachi that she was against! Even if her ryakugan is the most powerful out of all the kekkei genkei, he mastered the sharingan at the mere age of 13._

_ There was a 50/50 chance of winning this fight. Itachi stood across from her, holding the bleeding sharingan eye. He expressed his killing intent full force combined with an icy glare. Preparing for the fierce battle, he went into a fighting stance. Silence so thick, you can cut it in half with a kunai. No breeze. No sound. They just stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Sakura finally broke the silence._

_ "I'll show you true pain- what it really means to feel pain," she said before advancing forward. _

_ "Bring it on," Itachi smirked._

* * *

Tsunade stared at the hidden entrance from atop a hill. The day had finally come. The day where history would change and the villages would be safe from harm, at least from the biggest threat. The Konoha ninjas stood erectly behind of the hokage, waiting for orders. Their hair, most of them, flapped with the breeze. ANBU stood next to the sides of the hokage, ready to protect her at any cost. They all felt the powerful chakra from the base, its power felt unstable and raw. It felt like the person was in a fight- a dangerous fight.

Gaara was standing on another hill from the base, but across from Tsunade. His own ninjas stood proudly behind him. He stared at the entrance with guilt for a second, but then it vanished. His eyes wandered to the hokage, whose eyes met his. They stared at each for a minute and then Gaara nodded, Tsunade following.

This was it. He was going to kill one of his comrade- his sister. He did not know how he was going to go on after this. He felt the whole world was upon his shoulders. Staring at the base entrance that was littered with explosives, he knew he had to do this for the sake of his village. How many times will he have to repeat that?

Agonizingly slow, he lifted his hands to a hand seal. Everyone tensed unconsciously, tightening their grips on their weapons. Their expressions hardened, preparing for the battle that they might not come out alive of. The bloodiest battle against thousands of ninjas against ten-nine S-class criminals. The outcome was unpredictable.

Gaara let out a shaky breath. "Katsu," he whispered. It was quiet and then a loud explosion burst from the forest sending forces from the impact. Debris were everywhere, the entrance was blown to show half of the base. The light shined upon it. This was going to be a bloodiest battle indeed.

* * *

"Everything's going downhill," Kisame commented to Itachi who was blankly staring at the ceiling from the bed. Raven locks sprawled across the red velvet pillow, complimenting the midnight hair.

"Hn," Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Itachi, you have to speak more! Ever since Sakura has been in a coma, you been more of an ass! She will be fine!" Kisame yelled, exasperation hinted in his voice.

"No, she is not! She is in a freaking coma and it was my fault! If I just didn't let her go on the mission, this will never happen," Itachi yelled, sitting up on bed as he clutched his head. Kisame surprised at his outburst was an understatement. Kisame's mouth hung open with utter shock, eyes widened as wide as dinner plates. His left eye was twitching madly as he continued to gawk at the Uchiha.

"So...Do you love her?" Kisame snapped out of his trance and popped the question. Itachi would have whiplash when he looked at Kisame. Did he love her or was he just very protective of her? He knew he felt a burning feeling in his heart when he was near her. He felt the pain when she was in pain. He felt a nagging feeling in his gut when she talked to that Nara guy so casually.

Did he actually love her? Itachi hesitated, "I don't know."

"You don't know," Kisame repeated slowly.

"I think I-" an explosion went throughout the base. The force sent them both hitting through the wall as it crumbled into debris. Smoke blocked their vision, pain erupting throughout their body. They slowly stood up from the debris of the wall, brushing off the dust from their bodies. Rays of light poured through the hole from the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Kisame yelled, grabbing Samehada from under a slab of the wall.

"We are being attacked," Itachi answered before running outside. Kisame followed suit, running quickly behind Itachi. They met the rest of the Akatsuki who were in a line. Then he forgot that one of them were missing. "Is Sakura okay?"

"The room did not have any damage caused from the explosion," Konan answered. Itachi nodded with a relieved look, but then his look hardened as he stared at the ninjas. There was so many of them and he wondered how many were here. He spotted his little brother, Sasuke, who was smirking arrogantly as he clutched his kusangi. His chakra so evil cackled and spiked with the enormous killing intent. Itachi knew that was meant for him.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, but he smirked. Itachi's death will be today. He will make sure of it too. He will avenge for the Uchiha clan and be a hero to remember. He could feel Itachi's blood on his hands that will be pouring out from Itachi. Watching as Itachi lay dying in his own pool of blood. His blood-lust intensified from the thought. Ah, this would be an amazing fight that he will always remember.

Nothing was said between the ninjas. Tsunade glared at the Akatsuki and yelled, "Attack!" Yells erupted as they charged toward the group. Each went to fight a member, holding up their weapons. The Akatsuki spread out evenly through the battlefield as they fought with numerous ninjas. They were having the upper hand for most of the opponents were not powerful enough to go against the criminals.

Suddenly they had to fight against the stronger opponents. Tsunade and Jiraiya with Kakashi trailing along went to fight against Pein and his clones were fighting the other enemies. Konan was against Lee, Gai, and Neji. Tenten went to assist Hinata, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba who were fighting against Kakuzu. Ino and her team went to fight Hidan, wishing to avenge Asuma's death. Gaara with Temari and Kankuro fought with Sasori. Zetsu was fighting the random ninjas to lessen the enemies. Deidara was in the sky aiming clay bombs. Kisame used Samehada's help to kill the ninjas.

Sasuke stared at the figure, who wore black and red clouds, in front of him. Both stood in a large forest clearing far away from the fight, but close enough to hear the distant clashing of metal on metal. The yelling and screaming from the ninjas. Sharingan met sharingan. No one spoke a word as they just stared at each other.

"You know what I came here for," Sasuke said, breaking the tension in the air.

"And you know that you won't succeed," Itachi commented, not moving a muscle. Sasuke gritted his teeth to control his anger.

"I've gotten stronger, aniki. I could kill you right now, but I want to see you suffer as you bleed to death."

A chuckled escaped from Itachi's lips, amusement in his eyes. "Foolish little brother, you can't kill me. You would have killed me already if you were strong." That had set Sasuke off, breaking his control over his anger. Sasuke charged at his brother, kusangi in hand -cackling from the chidori. Itachi dodged the swipe that had been aimed to cut off his head. Aiming a kick to Sasuke, Itachi bent sideways to dodge the punch.

Sasuke blocked the kick, but wasn't expecting the punch that followed after. He quickly caught the hand and threw Itachi to a tree. Itachi flipped and used chakra to lessen the blow when his feet made contact with the trunk. He used his kunai to block the numerous shurikens that came. Jumping up in the air to avoid the fireball, his hands were in a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no _Jutsu_," Itachi muttered as something hot came out of his mouth. It shot out to a huge fireball, aiming to the other sharigan user. Sasuke flash-stepped and was behind Itachi in the next second. He used chakra to enhance his punch that was aimed at Itachi's back. Itachi tried to move, but something was restraining him. He looked down to see snakes holding onto his legs tightly.

Itachi cursed as he was hit from the force of the punch to the fighting with the other ninjas. No one was paying attention to the figure standing up, wiping off the blood that spilled from his mouth. They were all trying to take down one of the Akatsuki members. A few hundred were already dead on the floor, laying in their own blood. Everyone was right; this would be the bloodiest battle in the history.

* * *

___Sakura was panting heavily as bruises and scratches on her body. Her body wanted to just collapse right there, but she still had to win this fight. Itachi's breath came out in pants, but wasn't really tired like Sakura. His body had a few bruises and that was all. She still had a lot of her chakra, but at this rate of continuous fighting, she would be killed by 'Itachi'._

___ Sakura spat out some blood that was in her mouth. She glared icily at Itachi who was smirking. She picked up a boulder, the one where she had been previously pinned to, and threw it to him. He jumped out of the way and it created a huge crater when it crashed to the ground. She dodged the fireball, but was not expecting the kick from behind._

___ 'Damn it,' Cursing in her mind as she hit the water in the lake. A splash resounded throughout the area when her body made contact with the water. Her eyes looked around; koi fish were swimming mindlessly, not paying any attention to her. Then an idea hit her. Her hands flew into fast hand seals as she gathered her chakra._

___ Itachi waited in the middle of the clearing appearing to be uninterested, but he knew better than that. His heightened senses waited for any sound or chakra. That's when he felt the increasing of chakra. He looked at the direction of the lake and saw a replica of a koi fish forming with Sakura on top standing. Her face showed her determination, her killing intent flaming in her eyes._

___ He sent a fire jutsu her way, but it just steamed the water. Then multiple clones charged out from the water, holding a fist back filled with chakra. He went into taijutsu with them, taking them out one by one slowly. Feeling the atmosphere change, he instinctively deflected the kunai that was aimed directly for his head. That would have killed ____him if were a low-class ninja._

___Turning to the direction of the real Sakura on the koi fish, his hands went into a flurry of hand seals. Itachi muttered the jutsu, "Raikodan (Lightning Tiger Missile)," the sky turned to a dark grey with clouds coming from nowhere. Loud thunder could be heard from the sky. A yellow-gold lightning started to form from the sky into a magnificent, yet dangerous tiger. It's claws sharp and its fangs long enough to pierce anything. _

___ It charged the koi fish, nothing but a blur as it collided with the fish. Itachi watched as Sakura screamed in agony from the jolts of electricity running throughout her body. The fish disappeared and Sakura fell to the ground. Watching with satisfaction, he walked to her body. Her body twitched uncontrollably, blood coming out her mouth. He bent to her, his hand moved a piece of hair._

___ "I told you so many times, yet you do not listen. This is real," Itachi said, tomoes from his sharingan spinning lazily. Sakura looked at him, struggling to get oxygen in her lungs. She shakily lifted her hand to his face. It came closer until she poked him with her fingers on his head. Itachi looked shocked at the action, but glared._

___ Then he felt pain and couldn't breathe. A kunai had been lodged in his throat, blood spilling out. It was swiftly yanked out and more blood came out. He clutched at his throat, turning around to see another Sakura breathing heavily. Itachi looked at her with a questioning look._

___ "While I was in the water, I made shadow clones. I sent some out to fight you, knowing that you will destroy them anyway. Then I sent another clone, but this time on a jutsu while I hide underground for an opening," Sakura explained, "Once you kneeled in front of that 'Sakura', I got out and this is what the outcome came to be."_

___ Itachi looked at the 'Sakura' lying on the ground when it poofed into smoke. The real Sakura watched as he slowly died, laying in his own pool of blood. Then the area started to chip away. Itachi was fading away into thin air, like if he wasn't there at all. She fell straight into the ground, the black hole that had formed into the ground. Finally, she will return back to the real world._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw nothing, but white. She heard the explosions and the clashing of metal off into the distant. The Akatsuki is in war! She got off her bed, wearing nothing but a white T-shirt and shorts. Weapon or not, she ran out of the door and saw the view of everything. Ninjas lay dying on the grass, blood stained everywhere. She saw the red clouds on black robes of the members.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Itachi was fighting off a gang of shinobi, but that wasn't what shocked her. Naruto and Sasuke were charging Itachi on both sides, chidori and rasengan in hand. Itachi was now vulnerable for they were coming at a fast pace. Sending all her chakra to the soles of her feet, she dashed to Itachi.

Reaching Itachi, everything was slow motion. She pushed him away with all her might when Naruto and Sasuke was just a feet away from her. They swung their jutsu with all their might, a battle cry resounding from them. Itachi looked shocked and pained, blood splattering all over him. Sasuke and Naruto had blood on them too.

But it wasn't just any blood.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered. Sasuke and Naruto looked up.

It was Sakura's blood. She just smiled weakly, two holes in her body: one in stomach, another in her heart. Blood spilled from her mouth. Everything went quiet as every one watched the scene. The Akatsuki watched in horror at the scene.

Sasuke and Naruto yanked their hands back, thus resulting in more blood. Sakura swayed before falling on her knees. "Itachi," she muttered before falling face first on the ground.

"Sakura!"

**A/N: **

** Well... That was interesting. It took me a long time to find a lightning jutsu and a way to do this ending of the chapter. This made me very sad for it was hard to type this out. I need a new beta-reader. Any suggestions? And again, I apologize for any mistakes because I had to type this quick and try to find any mistakes. Please review! (It makes me happy to see that you guys spam my email)**

**'River Flows in You' by Yiruma**

**'If I Had You' or 'Alone' by Claude Kelly**

**'Breathe' by Lee Carr**

**'Haru Haru' by Big Bang  
**


	12. Happy Ending

**A/N:**

** First off I would like to say, "Don't kill me!" I know that I left a cliff-hanger. I just had to stop there because my mind went suddenly blank. It took me a while to get some ideas and I finally found one. I know this might not be the best ending, but it's going to be how it is. Also, I found another story to put on FF! A MultixSaku story too.**

** I know people have read my Super Nerd Gone Super Bad. That was a complete failure. I was planning to delete it or let some edit it and adopt it. I can't stand how it's filled with a non-coordinated plot. So, just PM me or review in my story if you're willing to adopt it.**

** Thanks to all that reviewed!**

Everything paused to acknowledge the death scene that happened to the pinkette. Every one was paralyzed to see the one that had caused all this war, dying from excessive blood loss. The numerous of irregular breaths was all that was heard. Sakura laid in her own blood, no movement coming from her.

The sky had been a dark gray from the clouds. It started raining, seeming to mourn for the loss of the girl- no woman. Rain started to soak upon their clothes. The blood on the ground washed away into the ground. No birds cawed. No noise from the animals. Nothing.

Itachi crouched next to her, bangs covering his eyes. He slowly picked her up, clutching her close to his chest. Her head lolled to the side, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Even if her body was limp right now, Sakura looked so peaceful right now. He wiped away the blood from her mouth with his thumb.

Gaara had stopped fighting when he felt two powerful chakras charging together at opposite sides. He looked at the direction to see Sasuke and Naruto with Chidori and Rasengan in hand. In the middle was Itachi Uchiha, oblivious of them. He was clutching his side, some blood dripping from his hand. Then a flash of pink started running toward the group. It felt everything was going slow motion, everything so clearly yet not. Gaara saw her pushing the older Uchiha way, knocking him with her shoulder before turning fully to see Sasuke hitting her with his chidori and the searing pain of the rasengan.

Sakura had gotten hit with the chidori and the rasengan at the same time. The chidori was embedded in her left chest- her heart. The rasengan had went through and caused a hole in her abdomen. You could clearly see the horrified expressions plastered upon their face. Gaara stared shocked as they yanked their hands out of her body. She fell on her knees and fell face first in her own blood.

They had just killed her! Gaara felt his anger and grief rising. His killing intent was felt by the others as tear silently fell. His hands were shaking, clenched together to try to stop the shaking. Some ninjas backed away from the Kazekage in fear.

Itachi picked up Sakura bridal style and laid her next to a tree close to the other Akatsuki, but far away from the enemies. He moved a strand of hair away from her face. Caressing her face, he stood up and lifted his face to reveal angry sharigan eyes. He pulled out a hidden kunai from his robe, preparing himself in a fighting stance.

The others followed suit, but what shocked them was Gaara. Not that Gaara was the first to charge, but he charged and started fighting Konoha ninjas. That was an impossible sight to see! The suna ninjas stood dumbfounded to see their leader fighting against Konoha. They gained some sense and started fighting. Some of them fought with their Kazekage, some against. It was just other chaos.

It was just too much for Konoha. They started slowly dying- the enemies of Gaara and the Akatsuki- as the war continued. Konoha 11 members were being killed one by one, leaving Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto to still fight. Gaara fought with all his might, leaving bodies dying on the ground. The Akatsuki members had some injuries, but the injuries were not life-threatening.

Naruto was fighting against Gaara now with the help of Kyuubi to give him more chakra. Gaara used his sand shield to protect the ninjustsu attacks. Naruto, with his quickness, avoided the blows that was caused by the sand. Then he felt the strong hand formed by sand around his throat. He turned his head cautiously to see another Gaara glaring hatefully at him.

"Gaara, why?" Naruto choked out, trying to break the hold.

"Konoha is no good. You killed a ninja that was important to Konoha and your village is going to destroy itself in no time anyways. I'm sorry, Naruto. My friend," Gaara said before tightening his hold as Naruto's neck broke and suffocated from lack of air. Gaara sighed before making his way to more ninjas.

Itachi was holding the kunai in front of his face to hold the sword that was to cut him. He used all his strength to hold off the sword, teeth clenched tightly. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. Sasuke was using chakra to put more pressure on his sword. Sasuke was the one that was the first to charge Itachi as Naruto went to fight others.

Itachi was ready and they were fighting in taijutsu, but also using weapons. He knew that he shouldn't let emotions control his fighting, so he stayed composed and collected. An emotionless mask was placed to not let the enemy know what he had been thinking.

"Aww, did I kill your lover? It's okay, you will soon meet her down there," Sasuke taunted, trying to provoke the elder Uchiha. Itachi didn't answer as he jumped away, Sasuke following suit. "Really pitiful seeing she had been in love with me for years. I thought that she would make a good concubine, but then I found someone better to revive the clan."

"That's what all female are to you. Only to revive the Uchiha clan. You disgrace the Uchiha name. Your girlfriend doesn't have the right to earn that name," Itachi responded, disappointment in his eyes and a frown. Itachi's tomoes spin lazily while Sasuke's spin in anger.

"I'll be the last one of the family to revive the clan while you rot in hell!"

"That won't happen anytime," Itachi chuckled darkly as he made several clones. They all charged and it was a bit difficult to keep up with them. Itachi hid in the trees as he watched his younger brother fight. His eyes observed, calculating a way to kill his brother.

Sasuke ducked from the swipe of the kunai. He was getting tired quickly for they were fighting quickly. He had only killed off one clone, but he still doesn't know which one is the real Itachi. Their chakra were all the same, leveled and controlled to match perfectly. He had to finish this off or it will be done for him.

He sent chakra to his kusangi to make a cackling lightening. He plunged it in the dirt and made it range to only electrify the Itachi's. It electrocuted them and they all poofed away. Sasuke looked around for any sign of Itachi. Then he felt a hand grab on to his ankle and pull him under. Sasuke's head was the only thing left above ground and his kusangi.

He tried to use his chakra to loosen the dirt around him, but his chakra had suddenly been sealed off. He started to panic for Itachi came up from the ground and picked up Sasuke's kusangi. Itachi walked to Sasuke and Sasuke looked up.

"I guess this is how you are going die, foolish brother," Itachi cocked his head to the side. Rain pelted Sasuke's face as he peered through his eyelids to look at Itachi.

"Don't forget I'm going to see you in hell soon," Sasuke snarled.

"Well, I'm still alive and you said "soon". We'll meet- in the mean time, goodbye brother," Itachi replied before shoving the kunai through his head. That was the last thing they had ever said to each other. Itachi looked around to see the rest of the Akatsuki members and Suna- that were on their side- finishing off the last ninjas. He went to the lifeless body laying next to a tree.

Sakura was not harmed further from any other ninja. She would have looked like she had been in a sleep, but the holes on her body told otherwise. Itachi picked up Sakura as the last killing was done. He turned to see the rest of the remaining survivers- the one that had won the war.

He stood next to them as they circled next to him. No words were said for they were praying for the pinkette. Then Pein was the first one to speak.

"We are going to have to make a new village seeing as the hokage is done for and all the ninjas of Konoha are killed," Pein said. They nodded in agreement.

"Then we are going to need a name for it," a ninja piped up.

"It has to have a meaning to it," Shikamaru voice out. Everything went quiet as the ninjas thought.

"Atarashii Hajime," Sasori and Deidara simutaneously replied together. They both stared glaring at each other then looked away.

" 'New Beginning' That should be it," Gaara agreed. Murmurs of agreement could be heard.

"A new start. A new life- new beginning," Konan said. The others didn't mind the rain that were soaking them. They just didn't care anymore. Then a bright, yet not blinding light emitted from the group. They looked at the source to see Sakura's form glowing. Her wounds started to heal slowly and they could hear the light breathing starting to gradually increase in volume.

The light start to fade away as her eyes opened slowly to see her surrounding.

_'Where am I?'_ Sakura thought. All that she saw was a blurry face. Obsidian eyes and Raven locks blocked her vision. Then her sight became clear. Itachi was holding her in his arms. A light smile was placed on his lips.

"Itachi," She said, her voice hoarse for some reason. Then she realized that before that she was killed. She looked at her body to see blood, but no injury.

"Sakura," she looked up to see Itachi had called her.

"I love you," he looked shock, but then he just smiled. A genuine smile.

"I love you too," Itachi replied back before meeting her lips before his. Sakura smiled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Claps could be heard and cheers erupted.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said, but didn't mean it for a smile was on his face.

"Am I one?" a voice was heard behind him and he looked to see Temari, also part of the group of ninjas that fought with Gaara. He looked amused at her question.

"Yeah, you are," he answered before he was hit on the head. Kankuro, who was next to Gaara, laughed while wrapping his arms around Gaara's shoulders.

"Guess you are going to be protective older brother mode- even though you are technically younger than her," Kankuro nudged the red-head.

"Kankuro, shut up," Gaara ordered and Kankuro laughed again. Everyone was happy and yet this was happiness they felt.

_A New Beginning_

**A/N:**

**So how was that? Yeah, sorry for killing them. I didn't want to kill them! Well, it had to somehow go with the storyline. A new story soon coming up. Please review. (Again sorry for the mistakes!)**

**Also, here is the first song that went with the death scene of Sakura.**

**Try smiling by Daesung (Big Bang)**

**Only one person by Seungri**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:**

** I apologize for the long waiting. Seems, my mom grounded me and she didn't pay for the internet and cable. I don't really watch television, but I need the internet! My mom says I have to get out, but how when I'm never allowed too. Anyways, let's just continue! On with the story!**

Epilogue

Everything was peaceful in Atarashii Hajime, the village created from the remainings of Konoha. The market started to open their stalls for the day, people bustling in the early morning. The sunrise lighting the sky, warming the land with its rays of heat. So peaceful, yet perfect.

"Hidan, give me back my bra or so help me, I will cut off your dick and serve it on a platter!" a feminine, yet loud voice rang throughout the village. People paused to hear the voice then continued on what they were doing like nothing ever happened.

"Isn't that Haruno?" a woman questioned to her friend.

"She's not a Haruno anymore. She bears the Uchiha name," another answered. "I heard the last Uchiha and her are to be wed soon."

"Don't talk such nonsense. He didn't even pop the question yet. Don't get your hopes up yet."

The pinkette they had been talking about had been chasing and threatening the jashinist around the manor. It seems he had stolen her bra. Sakura Haruno, dressed in a robe, stood in front of Hidan with a glare. He was unaffected with it for he had a smirk plastered upon his face, his arms crossed with one hand holding the bra. Hidan leaned against the wall casually.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch," Hidan replied cockily. Kakuzu rounded the corner seeing her distress and whacked Hidan on the side of his head. "What was that for?"

"Hidan, you idiot, give her back her bra." Kakuzu said with a hint of boredom. Muttering under his breath, he handed her bra back. Sakura childishly stuck her tongue out while she took it happily.

"Thank you, Kakuzu. I would've been late if you didn't help," she hugged him. She returned to her room to prepare for the upcoming event later on that day. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. That year had been so hard on everyone. It was hard to gain the trust of the people and to make the village successful again. Most rebelled early in the year when Akatsuki waltzed through the gates of Konoha.

They would have fear running through their veins since the hokage sent ALL the ninjas in war. What a good idea to leave the village unprotected (sense the sarcasm)! Then Suna surprised them when they stood next to Akatsuki and didn't attack them. Pein told the panic-stricken villagers that this wasn't Konoha anymore; that it is going to be a new village born from the ashes of Konoha.

Everyone worked together to build Atarashii Hajimie. In a year, the new village is finished. Pein couldn't rule it for he had his own to protect and lead. This was fine for them for they were allies along with Suna. Atarashii still didn't have a hokage, but today they were finally going to announce the hokage.

She also remember the day she had died, yet revived back to life. Everyone wanted an explanation, but it was so complicated to explain the whole thing. It was a clear memory that is forever implanted in her brain.

* * *

Flashback:

_After Itachi and Sakura seperated from their kiss, she was grabbed into another arms. Tight, yet gentle hugs she had received from the Akatsuki, Kazekage, and Shikamaru which made her cry with joy. They all had unshed tears in their eyes, but Hidan tried to use the "I'm too cool to cry and badass" act and turned his head so they wouldn't see the tears rolling down his face._

_ They set her petite body on her feet. She looked at all of them then sighed. "I guess your wondering how I came back to life." Nods were the response she had received and a "Fuck yeah, Bitch!" from our favorite jashinist. Kakuzu did everyone a favor and smacked the side of Hidan's head. Hidan grumbled while he crossed his arms, pouting. _

_ She paused to let everyone settle down before she spoke. Her eyes were closed while she spoke with a gratitude and sad voice._

_ "When I died, I arrived at a house of some sorts sitting on a mat. I sat across a lady drinking tea, yet the lady had a superior aura._

_ "Sakura, would you like some tea?" the lady offered and I hesitantly accepted. "I know you're a bit nervous, but don't be. This is heaven." This is where I started freaking out. You would too, except __these ice cubes here and the zombie brothers, because nobody really wants to die even if it's your destiny._

_ The woman started laughing at me for some unknown reason. "Do you even know who I am, child?" I shook my head after I calmed down, "I am Kami-sama." I looked at her with shock in my eyes. This woman had waist-length light red-close to pink- hair with gold eyes. She wore a white kimono with embroidery and flowers on it. Half of her hair was in a bun, held by two white and gold chopsticks. She was exotic and stunning. I apologized for the way I acted, but she brushed it off like it was nothing. Then peaceful silence surrounded us._

_ "You know it still wasn't your time," she said seriously after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. I looked at her in confusion._

_ "What do you mean? I know I died, but we die at some point in our lives for we are shinobi," I replied with confusion laced in my voice._

_ "Yes, shinobi die, but you weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to live on happily," Kami stated with a matter-of-fact tone. _

_ "It's too late already. You can't change the past or bring me back to life."_

_ "Or can I?" Again I looked at her oddly, but then I mentally smacked myself. This is Kami we are talking to; she can possibly do anything. "Sakura, I can bring you back to the ones you love. To spend the rest of your life with the ones that cherish your well-being. Or you can stay here and spend the rest of eternity in heaven with no war or death. To have peace and silence. It's your choice."_

_ I thought about this really. No wars would be created again. No death and dying people. No more people suffering while I lived with a roof over my head. Then, again, I have people who will miss me. Who will even love me for the rest of their lives. _

_ "I want to go back," I said with determination and longing. Kami smiled softly and motioned with her hand to me. My body suddenly started glowing with a bright, white light._

_ "Your body will be fully healed so it would be easier to go back to your body. We will meet soon, Haruno Sakura," that was the last thing I heard before everything faded. Then I opened my eyes and saw everyone."_

_ Sakura scanned everyone's faces to see their faces streamed with tears. Itachi thanked Kami with all his life for bringing Sakura __back. A wind breezed through the area and he heard a feminine voice. A message carried from the wind. The voice had said," Your welcome." Itachi's eyes widened slightly then smirked again. Kami actually heard him, he thought with joy. He forgot everything momentarily as he grabbed Sakura into another hug._

* * *

Sakura sighed at the memory. So hectic, but it at least they got a happy ending. She dressed in a light green and white kimono with pink cherry blossom petals. Half of her hair was clipped up and the rest curled. Her bangs swept to the side and the rest framing her face.

Black eyeliner had the effect of making her green eyes pop out. Lip gloss placed on her rosy lips. She looked at herself and mentally applauded at her handiwork. A knock disrupted the silence in the room.

"Come in," Sakura called out. Konan stepped in the room also dressed nicely. She wore an ocean blue kimono with a white stash/bow around her waist. Her hair was in a loose bun with some locks of hair framing her pale face. A white origami flower was pinned upon her bun. She didn't have many piercings on her face today. The only makeup she wore was smoky eyeshadow and a bit of lipgloss.

"Ready?" Konan asked and Sakura nodded. The rest of the Akatsuki met with the girls while they made their way to the village's center. People made a clear pathway for the group to walk in the front of the group. Danzou was killed, giving the ROOT members a chance to redeem themselves. The elders were soon disposed of their jobs and others took their place. Pein had arrived for today and sat next to Gaara.

Sakura made her way to the front and on the stage; only Sasori, Kakuzu, and Madara stood behind her. Those three along with Zetsu were the elders, even if they weren't old much. Kisame wolf-whistled while the others just cheered or clapped. You could hear a "That's my bitch!" from Hidan and a slap in response from Konan.

"Where is Itachi?" Sakura asked Sasori.

"I don't know. He said he needed to do an errand first, so he's going to be a little late," Sasori answered. Sakura pouted before looking at the crowd. She lifted a hand and everyone quieted down. Everyone waited for her to say something.

"Everyone has been through so much this past year, but it got better later on. We all lost someone precious to us, but we had to move on at one point. We created a new village- to be born out of the ashes of Konoha, a forgotten village. To rise and to be at the top. Atarashii Hajimie is born, but yet we don't have a leader to guide us.

"We need someone that knows the pain and suffering we all went through, but has a sane mind. That person must know what's best for the village; to help it in it's dangerous time if the time ever comes." Sakura watched them nod their heads in understanding. Some had tears in their eyes, yet they didn't wipe it away.

"Meet your new hokage, Nara Shikamaru," cheers and whistles erupted in the crowd. Shikamaru looked shocked, yet happy. Some had to push him up to go up on the stage. Shikamaru walked up with a lazy grin on his face. Sakura grabbed him by the collar and hugged him. Madara placed a specifically made robe and hat upon Shikamaru.

He turned to the crowd and everyone quieted again. "This is so troublesome (cue chuckles going around) and I didn't expect to become hokage. I will fulfill my duty to protect this village, I swear."

Everyone clapped again and celebrated the new hokage. Sakura smiled softly at everything. Everything was just perfect and nothing could change it. She looked at Temari who was speaking to Shikamaru. A distant glint on her hand shined from the sunlight. It seems he had proposed to her after a long time of being together.

"Seems I'm going to have to threaten the hokage," a voice joked to her side.

"Sure enough, Gaara," she said and hugged him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him...much," he grinned, but she punched him playfully. Then again everything went silent.

"What is it now that got everyone to shut up?" she asked jokingly. Gaara looked at her with a small smirk, but she looked at him confused. A fake cough caught her attention and she turned around. The sight in front of made her lose her breath. Itachi was dressed in a tuxedo with his hair tied back loosely. A red rose was in the chest pocket. The red tie just added to the tux over the white button-up shirt. His onyx eyes stared at her with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He looked mysterious and handsome combined, but that wasn't what made her gasp.

Uchiha Itachi was kneeling on one knee holding a velvet box. He peered at her with his dark, onyx eyes. "Haruno Senji Sakura, I remember the day that I knew that I was in love with you. We went through thick and thin. A few times I thought I had lost you, but you fought to stay alive. My love for you is strong and our bond is unbreakable.

"Everyday we grow older and older and I plan to spend my life with you." He opened the box, revealing a ring with 3 gems. Two pink diamonds were engraved next to a ruby gem. Silver metal wrapped around the band of the metal like vines and formed into a heart around the gems. Inside of the band engraved was "Forever and always in love with you."

Tears pricked the sides of eyes and some slid down her cheeks.

_Thank god for waterproof makeup_ Sakura thought while wiping the tears away. "Yes," she answered and threw herself in the arms of the prepared Itachi whose arms were wide open. Cheers and whistles erupted once again today. She brought him into a kiss and he happily complied. They separated and Itachi slipped on the ring.

"What have you done to the real Itachi?" Kisame joked and slapped Itachi's shoulder.

"Really, that was very corny of you, yeah," Deidara stated.

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura!" Konan exclaimed.

"Don't hurt her, Uchiha," Shikamaru and Gaara both threatened with a glare. Itachi nodded in understanding while he twirled her around and embraced her.

"I love you, Uchiha Itachi," Sakura whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, _Uchiha_ Sakura," he replied back.

**The End**

**A/N:**

** That made me cry! I don't know why so don't ask. I think I might have an idea for a sequel for this. I may not update fast enough for I have many projects and I don't have internet. So I apologize for the inconvenience! Please review! **

**NOTICE!**

**I will be making another story called "How to Piss off the Akatsuki: Christmas Style" I got the ideas for the first chapter so hope you like it!**

**Marry your daughter by McKnight**

**If you were my girlfriend by Andreaz (Frankie J cover)**


End file.
